


Dopóki krew płynie nam w żyłach

by virginia92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad, Torture, War, angst and hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginia92/pseuds/virginia92
Summary: Boże pomóż nam, jeżeli gdzieś tam jesteś, to nas uratuj błagam Cię. Nie pozwól by więcej ludzi zginęło. Przecież musisz widzieć, co się tutaj dzieje, nie możesz wspierać tych potworów, którzy mordują niewinne dzieci, nie możesz być obojętny na naszą śmierć. Nie możesz siedzieć w milczeniu, gdy krzyk niewinnych ludzi niesie się echem do nieba. Amen





	Dopóki krew płynie nam w żyłach

_25 październik, 2055 rok_

 

Gałęzie drzew, delikatnie kołysały się na wietrze, a jesienne różnobarwne liście opadały powoli, ozdabiając szary krajobraz swoim pięknem. Dookoła panowała cisza, jakby cały świat zamarł i zatrzymał się w miejscu, czekając na jakąś niezwykłą chwilę, która miała nastąpić, lecz nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Po chwili do parku wbiegł mały chłopiec, śmiejąc się radośnie i zerkając przez ramię obserwował, czy jego rodzice idą za nim i patrzą na niego uważnie. Okolica wydawała się spokojna, pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Spacerując, można było czuć się bezpiecznie, jakby jakieś niewidzialne ramiona obejmowały Cię i chroniły przed całą nienawiścią tego świata.

Drzewa rosnące w całym parku, miały za sobą wiele lat, widziały i słyszały więcej, niż ktokolwiek by chciał. Były świadkami czułych pocałunków zakochanych, głośnych chichotów przyjaciółek, plotkujących po skończonych zajęciach, ale też wylanych łez i krzyków rozpaczy, straty tak wielkiej, że rozdzierała serce i paraliżowała. Mimo tego wszystkiego rosły nadal w tym samym miejscu, dając pokrzepienie i wsparcie tym, którzy tego potrzebowali. Upływający czas zmienił ludzi, zmieniły się też problemy z którymi musieli się zmagać, ale nie wszystkie, nadal płakało się nad śmiercią ukochanych osób, krzyczało z radości nad narodzinami potomków i śmiało się do upadłego z żartów przyjaciół. Za kilka lat tylko one pozostaną, i tylko one będą pamiętać o dawnych wydarzeniach, które zmieniły świat, dały wolność, ale przyniosły też krew i ból i cierpienie. W szumie liści brzmią głosy, okrzyki walczących zdobywających kolejne miejsca w mieście, śpiewy piosenek, które podnosiły na duchu, odgłosy strzałów, które tylko raniły i tych, które odebrały życie. Drzewa opowiadają historię ludzi, którzy zdecydowali się walczyć i wierzyli w wygraną, ludzi którzy oddali swoje życie w imię wolności, ludzi którzy kochali swoje rodziny, przyjaciół, ukochanych, ale nade wszystko kochali swój kraj.

\- Tato, tato - wołanie chłopca zwróciło uwagę, zamyślonego mężczyzny, który stał w cieniu jednego z drzew i trzymał dłoń na pniu delikatnie przesuwając po nim palcami.

\- Słucham? - mężczyzna nadal stał w miejscu i nie odwrócił się do syna.

\- Możemy iść dalej? Tam w stawie pływają kaczki, możemy iść je zobaczyć? - zapytał podekscytowany blondynek.

\- Jasne, chodźmy - odwrócił się i zauważył synka, trzymającego za dłoń Anne, która wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę. Splótł ich palce razem i pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Wszystko w porządku Theo? - zapytała kobieta, widząc jego smutny wzrok przepełniony wspomnieniami.

\- Tak, jest dobrze, naprawdę - zapewnił, uśmiechając się ciężko - po prostu to wszystko wraca, gdy tutaj jestem, pamiętam ich tak dobrze, jak gdyby to było wczoraj.

\- Wiem Theo, wszyscy ich pamiętamy i nigdy nie zapomnimy - ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń i pociągnęła go w stronę małego stawku przy którym stał ich syn.

\- Mimo tylu lat, wciąż ich tutaj czuję, byłem dzieckiem, ale widzę ich tak dokładnie…

\- Tatusiu chodź - chłopiec podbiegł i chwycił go za dłoń - musisz to zobaczyć, jest tu tyle kaczek, skąd one się tu wzięły? To niewiarygodne - mówił malec zafascynowany i podekscytowany.

\- Idę, idę spokojnie Niall - zaśmiał się blondyn i poszedł za synkiem.

Stojąc nad stawem i wpatrując się w spokojną taflę wody zamyślił się nad czasami, które były jak koszmar, niszczyły wszystko i wszystkich, odebrały mu całą rodzinę i przyjaciół, zabrały wolność, która została zwrócona po latach walki. Obrócił twarz w stronę znajomego drzewa, był za daleko by widzieć napis, ale wpatrywał się w niego tyle razy, że obraz dokładnie wyrył się w jego pamięci.  
__  
Dopóki krew płynie nam w żyłach  
Perrie  
Liam  
Niall  
Gemma  
Sophie  
Harry  
Zayn  
Louis

_***_

_Godzina 16.00, środa, maj 2025 rok_

Siedzieli w parku, nieopodal centrum miasta w cieniu ogromnego, starego drzewa. Delikatne majowe promienie słońca, grzały ich twarze. Tutaj skryci przed światem czuli się bezpiecznie, jak gdyby za rogiem, obce wojska nie patrolowały ulic, a strzały nie rozlegały się co kilka minut. Wiedzieli co się dzieje i co wydarzy się już niedługo, nie było odwrotu, zresztą przecież czekali na to zbyt długo, by teraz zrezygnować.

\- Lou - zaczął cicho Harry, otwierając przymknięte powieki by spojrzeć na chłopaka siedzącego obok.

\- Tak?

\- Boisz się?

\- Czego? - zapytał szatyn udając, że nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi Styles.

\- Wiesz o czym mówię, tego wszystkiego co będzie się działo już niedługo - wyjaśnił zielonooki wpatrując się w niego swoimi dużymi oczami, szukając w spojrzeniu Louisa odpowiedzi na trapiące go pytania i wątpliwości.

\- Wszyscy się boją Hazz, ja nie jestem kimś niezwykłym, ale to jest dobry strach, dzięki niemu wiem, że robimy coś słusznego.

\- Uważasz, że warto zginąć dla większego dobra? - zapytał nieśmiało loczek, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie.

\- Tak - odparł pewnym głosem Tomlinson, ani przez chwilę nie wątpiąc w swoją odpowiedź - a ty tak nie uważasz?

\- Nie chcę żeby coś Ci się stało Lou - wyszeptał chłopak, a rumieńce pojawiły się na jego bladych policzkach.

\- Harry - zaczął szatyn - spójrz na mnie - zielonooki niechętnie podniósł wzrok- nic mi się nie stanie, nie masz o co się martwić, znam się na tym, nie bez powodu jestem Twoim dowódcą i musisz się mnie słuchać - zaśmiał się widząc oburzoną minę loczka - tak, tak nie zapominaj o tym dzieciaku, ja tu dowodzę.

\- Mhm, co chwilkę mi o tym przypominasz, trudno o tym zapomnieć - mruknął pod nosem Harry, ale Lou doskonale go usłyszał, więc szturchnął chłopaka w bok, wywołując tym u niego głośny śmiech.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie - zagroził Louis, ale pozwolił młodszemu, by ten popchnął go lekko na trawę, po chwili oddając mu i siadając na nim przygwożdżając go do ziemi - i co teraz Hazz? - zapytał z uśmiechem, a Styles zachichotał lecz nagle spoważniał i utkwił swoje oczy w szatynie, który uważnie go obserwował.

\- Louis, mówiłeś kiedyś, że nikt nigdy nie powiedział Ci, że Cię kocha, a ja… - mówił brunet, lecz błękitnooki przerwał mu szybko.

\- Nie Harry, nie teraz proszę Cię - powiedział błagalnie - nie w takich warunkach, nie teraz gdy nie jesteśmy wolni dobrze? Po wszystkim, kiedy minie wojna, odzyskamy nasze miasto i wolność, porozmawiamy i wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy tak?

\- A co jeżeli nie zdążymy? Co jeżeli któryś z nas…

\- Harry, wygramy i przeżyjemy rozumiesz? Nic innego nie wchodzi w grę - zapewnił Louis - a wtedy mam zamiar wylegiwać się z Tobą na plaży, zaprosić Cię na prawdziwą randkę i spacerować z Tobą przez pół nocy nie przejmując się godziną policyjną. Zgadzasz się na to? - zapytał, a Harry pokiwał głową, marząc by wszystko to, co powiedział Lou wydarzyło się naprawdę, a nie tylko w ich fantazjach i wyobrażeniach - to świetnie, już nie mogę się doczekać.

\- Ja też - zgodził się chłopak i podniósł się by pocałować delikatnie usta Louisa - uda nam się prawda? A wtedy nie będziesz już moim dowódcą i nie będę musiał Cię słuchać - powiedział radośnie.

\- Wariat - prychnął szatyn i wstał wyciągając dłoń do Harry’ego - gdy wygramy to faktycznie nie będę Twoim dowódcą, ale i tak będziesz musiał mnie słuchać.

\- A to niby dlaczego? - zaciekawiony loczek stanął przed nim, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- A to dlatego, że będziesz moim chłopakiem - powiedział lekko Lou i pociągnął Harry’ego za sobą, idąc powoli w stronę centrum.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - rozpromieniony zielonooki, podskakiwał radośnie obok szatyna, rozglądając się na boki.

\- Spotkanie w mieszkaniu Liama, zapomniałeś? Musimy obgadać niektóre sprawy, a Li udostępnia lokum, bo tam jest aktualnie najbezpieczniej - wyjaśnił Louis z błyskiem w oczach.

\- Louis - zatrzymał się nagle, gdy szli przez wąską uliczkę między dwoma opuszczonymi budynkami.

\- Harry, naprawdę musimy iść, nie możemy stać tutaj i rozmawiać - niecierpliwie pociągnął Stylesa za dłoń, ale ten stał mocno w miejscu - cholera Hazz, zwariowałeś? Chłopacy planują dziś akcję, nie możemy zatrzymywać się w centrum miasta i dyskutować. Cokolwiek chcesz mi powiedzieć, to może poczekać, do momentu, gdy będziemy w mieszkaniu Liama.

\- Ale…

\- Bez dyskusji.

\- Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że gdybym miał wybierać za co chcę zginąć, to wybrałbym Ciebie, zawsze wybrałbym Ciebie, a nie większe dobro. 

***

_Godzina 17.10, środa, maj 2025 rok_

\- Moja matka przez was wariuje, mam nadzieję, że o tym wiecie - warknął Liam, starając się przybrać zły wyraz twarzy, co oczywiście mu się nie udało.

\- Przepraszamy Li, ale sam zaoferowałeś się, że nam pomożesz - powiedział spokojnie Louis, nie podnosząc wzroku znad dokumentów, które przeglądał skupiony.

\- Nie oferowałem wam pomocy, po prostu powiedziałem że nasze mieszkanie jest duże i zajmujemy je tylko w czworo - zareagował szybko Payne.

\- Dobrze Liam, uwierz mi, wszyscy są Ci wdzięczni za to co dla nas robisz, dzięki Tobie chłopcy mają naprawdę dobre miejsce do schronienia się po akcji, możesz podziękować też Twojej mamie. To wspaniała kobieta i wszyscy rozumiemy jej stratę.

\- To była też moja strata - Payne podniósł głos i wbił twardy wzrok w Tomlinsona, czekając na jego reakcję, która dość długo nie nadchodziła.

\- Wiemy Liam, przecież znaliśmy Twojego ojca i na zawsze zapamiętamy to, jak się poświęcił. Rozumiemy Cię - ton Louisa był spokojny, ale pozbawiony skruchy. Szatyn już dawno zrozumiał, że jest wojna, a na wojnie ludzie giną bezustannie. Widział zbyt dużo śmierci, by czuć smutek.

\- Niczego nie rozumiesz dupku! - krzyknął Liam - myślisz tylko o tej cholernej wojnie, ludzie Cię nie obchodzą. Myślisz, że coś zmienicie, ale się mylicie i każdy kto ma choć trochę rozumu, dobrze o tym wie. Nie wygracie, a my wszyscy będziemy ponosić tego konsekwencje.

\- Zamknij się Liam - warknął Harry.

\- Nie odzywaj się Harry - Payne obrócił się w stronę loczka - jesteś tak ślepo w niego zapatrzony, że nie widzisz tego co dzieję się dookoła Ciebie. Zginiesz przez niego, a ta wojna i tak będzie trwała dalej.

\- Nie wiesz o czym mówisz Liam - odezwała się Gemma siedząca obok brata i zerkająca ze strachem na zegar, gdzie wskazówki wskazywały na to, że Niall powinien już dawno wrócić.

\- To Tomlinson i ludzie jego pokroju niczego nie rozumieją.

\- Jezu Li - wtrącił się Josh, nie mogąc słuchać bzdur, wygadywanych przez przyjaciela.

\- Cisza - powiedział prawie szeptem Louis, a wszyscy obecni zamilkli i zwrócili się w jego kierunku. Chłopak wstał, odkładając na bok trzymane dokumenty - rozumiem, że nie chcesz walczyć Liam, rozumiem że uważasz że to nie ma sensu i przegramy, rozumiem twój gniew, ale nie waż się mówić, że nie wiem co czujesz. Chcesz się licytować? Proszę bardzo, Twój ojciec nie żyje tak? Moja matka, ojczym i rodzeństwo zostali zamordowani, ale ja w twoim mniemaniu nie mam pojęcia, co to strata prawda? Dziwny ten świat Liam, naprawdę, bo wydaje mi się, że ja rozumiem cię najlepiej, ale nie wyżywam się na wszystkich dookoła tak, jak ty, więc z łaski swojej zamknij się, usiądź na tyłku i nie przeszkadzaj tym, którzy starają się robić cokolwiek poza użalaniem się.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza, wszyscy wiedzieli co stało się z bliskimi Tomlinsona, ale nikt nie śmiał poruszać tego tematu przy chłopaku. Nie wiedzieli, jak poradził sobie z tą sytuacją, ale to uczyniło go twardszym i silniejszym, stał się dla nich wzorem i osobą dla której poświęcili by naprawdę dużo. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do środka z uśmiechem wpadli Zayn i Niall, wszyscy poderwali się z miejsc i podbiegli do przyjaciół.

\- Boże nic wam nie jest? - Gemma dopadła do blondyna i przyglądała mu się uważnie, szukając na jego ciele jakiś ran, czy śladów krwi.

\- Spokojnie Gemms, wszystko w porządku - uspokoił ją chłopak, przytulając ją mocno do swojego ciała.

\- Skąd te opóźnienie? - zapytał rzeczowo Louis, obserwując przyjaciół.

\- Prawie wpadliśmy na patrol żołnierzy, więc musieliśmy się wycofać i przyjść dłuższą drogą - wyjaśnił Horan - chyba ściągają dodatkowe wojsko do miasta, tak to przynajmniej wygląda na ten moment.

\- To było oczywiste, chyba wszyscy wyczuwają co wisi w powietrzu - stwierdził Louis beznamiętnie i zerknął na Liama i Zayna rozmawiających cicho w kącie. Stali, pochylając się do siebie, zatopieni w dyskusji na tylko sobie znany temat - dobrze jeżeli jesteśmy już wszyscy, to mam dla was wiadomość, dobrą wiadomość - zaczął mówić Lou, a w jego głosie można było usłyszeć ekscytacje - rozpoczynamy w piątek - po jego słowach zapadła cisza, którą postanowił przerwać Zayn.

\- Jak to w piątek?

\- Normalnie Zi - zaśmiał się Lou, widząc zdezorientowaną twarz bruneta.

\- Ten piętek? - Sophie zerknęła w stronę szatyna, a strach odmalował się na jej twarzy.

\- Tak, dokładnie w ten - potwierdził chłopak.

\- Ale… ale to za trzy dni - wyjąkał Harry, i gdy to powiedział wszyscy uzmysłowili sobie, co to znaczy. Za trzy dni, wszystko się zacznie, czekali na to kilka lat i nareszcie mogli zawalczyć o wolność swojego kraju. Od wszystkiego, co najważniejsze dzieliły ich tylko trzy dni, które teraz dla jednych były jak wieczność, a dla drugich niczym sekunda.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie spotykamy się jutro o tej samej porze, możecie się rozejść - zarządził Louis - Niall zostań jeszcze na moment, musimy porozmawiać - a chyba nie muszę mówić, że ta informacja pozostaje w naszym gronie?

\- Jasne Lou - zaśmiał się Josh wychodząc z mieszkania Payne’a.

\- Dobrze Ni, ja muszę już iść, mamy jeszcze spotkanie w szpitalu, muszę rozdzielić bandaże i leki na kilka oddziałów, więc pewnie zobaczymy się jutro - dziewczyna cmoknęła go w policzek - kocham Cię.

\- Ja ciebie też Gemms, do jutra skarbie - blondyn obserwował dziewczynę, kierującą się do drzwi.

\- Hazz nie idziesz do domu? - zapytał Lou, widząc siedzącego loczka, który nie poszedł za siostrą.

\- Nie, poczekam na ciebie - powiedział zmęczonym głosem Styles.

\- Nie, idź do domu, nie ma sensu żebyś tu siedział, ja mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia w zarządzie dowództwa i będę wracał po godzinie policyjnej. Nie chcę żebyś pętał się o tej porze po mieście.

\- Lou…

\- Nie Harry, powiedziałem coś, wracaj do domu.

\- Louis - chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dostrzegł wzrok Tomlinsona, więc zamilkł nie mówiąc słowa.

\- Zayn idziesz już prawda? - zwrócił się w stronę bruneta, który przytaknął - dobrze, weź ze sobą Harry’ego mieszkacie niedaleko.

\- Jasne, chodź Hazz idziemy - Malik chwycił za ramię zielonookiego i wypchnął go z pokoju.

Niall obserwował Louisa czujnym wzrokiem, aż ten nie westchnął głośno i nie spojrzał na niego.

\- Co jest Ni?

\- Nic przecież nie mówię.

\- Ale wiem, że chcesz coś powiedzieć, więc mów - poprosił szatyn.

\- Po prostu, nie możesz go tak chronić Lou - powiedział Irlandczyk ze smutnym uśmiechem - za trzy dni zaczynamy powstanie i nie będziesz w stanie ochronić go przed wszystkim.

\- Wiem.

\- Mimo wszystko będziesz próbował prawda?

\- Z całych sił.

***

_Godzina 19.22, środa, maj 2025 rok_

\- Gemma, musisz rozdzielić jeszcze te bandaże i możesz iść - Perrie stanęła obok blondynki i podała jej pudło wypełnione po brzegi.

\- Dzięki.

\- Słuchaj naprawdę Cię rozumiem, też się martwię i troszczę o chłopaków, ale nie możesz przydzielać większej ilości do plutonu w którym jest Niall.

\- Wcale tego nie robię - dziewczyna spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z oburzeniem.

\- Robisz, zauważyłam to już ostatnio, ale musimy myśleć o wszystkich batalionach, pomyśl o wszystkich chłopakach i dziewczynach, nie istnieje tylko pluton którym dowodzi Louis.

\- Boże Perrie, daj już spokój - westchnęła blondynka - rozdzielam wszystko uczciwie, nie musisz się martwić, każdy batalion będzie miał odpowiednią ilość bandaży i leków - zapewniła z uśmiechem - a przecież, może wcale nie będą potrzebne prawda? - zapytała pogodnie.

\- Miejmy taką nadzieję - Perrie przysiadła obok niej i przyglądała się jej pracy - jak tam u ciebie i Nialla?

\- Cudownie, wiesz czasami zastanawiam się, czy to jest normalne, że nie kłócimy się chociaż jesteśmy razem tak długo i że cały czas jest idealnie - mówiła rozpromieniona, a jej oczy błyszczały na samą myśl o Horanie.

\- Jesteś tak strasznie zakochana, że to aż obrzydliwe wiesz? - powiedziała poważnie Perrie, ale widząc minę Gemmy wybuchła śmiechem - żartuję, jesteście razem cholernie uroczy, i promieniejecie miłością, zazdroszczę wam.

\- A ty i Zayn? Co z wami? - dziewczyna spojrzała na Pezz, która wzruszyła niechętnie ramionami - no powiedz coś, ja podzieliłam się z Tobą informacjami.

\- Och… my tylko wiesz, spaliśmy ze sobą raz i nic poza tym. On chyba nie szuka niczego poważniejszego, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

\- Cóż w końcu to Zayn no nie? Każda sanitariuszka niezależnie od batalionu go uwielbia więc, trudno się dziwić, że nie chce się związać na stałe - stwierdziła dziewczyna klepiąc pocieszająco Perrie.

\- Kogo uwielbiają wszystkie sanitariuszki? - w pokoju rozległ się donośny głos z nutą rozbawienia.

\- Co tu robisz Niall? - Gemma od razu rozpoznała głos blondyna i uśmiechała się gdy szedł w jej stronę.

\- Ej pierwszy zapytałem.

\- Oczywiście, że chodziło o ciebie - zaśmiała się blondynka.

\- Tak też myślałem, ale wolałem to usłyszeć z twoich ust - pochylił się i pocałował ją lekko - cześć Perrie - po chwili zwrócił uwagę na siedzącą obok dziewczynę.

\- Hmm cześć - przywitała się i speszona odwróciła od nich wzrok.

\- To co tutaj robisz? Miałeś przecież porozmawiać z Lou.

\- Tak, tak i już to zrobiłem, a teraz postanowiłem odwiedzić moją narzeczoną, którą widziałem dziś przez pięć minut i stwierdzam, że to stanowczo za krótko. Pomóc ci w czymś?

\- Cóż jeżeli oprócz strzelania potrafisz też liczyć, to może się przydasz.

\- Jak śmiesz wątpić w moje zdolności? – zaśmiał się chłopak i zaczął rozdzielać bandaże razem z Gemmą, szturchając ją co chwilkę i szeptając jej coś do ucha.

\- Dobrze, to ja wracam do swojej pracy, a wy dwoje bądźcie uczciwi tak? - Perrie wstała i ruszyła w stronę sal, gdzie odbywały się ostatnie szkolenia w których brały udział młode dziewczyny, które miały wesprzeć sanitariuszki po wybuchu powstania.

\- Zawsze jestem uczciwy Pezz, nie wiem jak tam Gemma, jej czasami przychodzi ochota na jakieś…

\- Zamknij się Ni - blondynka zakryła usta Horana dłonią - możesz być spokojna Perrie, wszystko będzie w porządku - gdy zostali sami wzięła rękę i pokręciła głową z politowaniem obserwując pracującego Nialla, który spoglądał na nią co chwilkę.

\- Dobra Gemms, to teraz powiedz mi, który przydział jest do naszego plutonu? - zapytał trzymając w dłoniach kilka bandaży - no co? - obruszył się widząc karcący wzrok swojej narzeczonej - to chyba oczywiste, że chcę wziąć więcej dla nas, przecież każda z sanitariuszek robi to samo dla swojego plutonu, jestem tego pewien.

\- Wiem Niall, ale bądź mniej oczywisty ok.?

\- Co tylko zechcesz - powiedział i ukrył kilka bandaży w kieszeniach swoich spodni - tak dobrze?

\- Wariat, o czym rozmawialiście z Louisem?

\- O tym i o tamtym.

\- Niall - usłyszał ostrzeżenie w jej głosie - przestań kręcić.

\- Nie mogę Ci wszystkiego mówić, rozmawialiśmy o broni, której jest trochę za mało i o tym, gdzie zaczynamy walki za trzy dni.

\- Brakuje broni? Za trzy dni powstanie, a wy ogarnęliście się, że brakuje broni? Jezu chłopaki, czyście powariowali? Nie możecie wypuścić ludzi bez broni - mówiła szeptem, tak by reszta kobiet ich nie usłyszała, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Niall nie powinien mówić jej o wielu sprawach o których rozmawiał z Louisem na osobności.

\- Uspokój się, każdy będzie miał broń, wszystko załatwimy, bez obaw. To nie jest sprawa, którą musisz się przejmować tak? - patrzył na nią uważnie, aż nie przytaknęła cicho - świetnie, a teraz możemy już stąd iść? Chyba skończyliśmy prawda?

\- Tak, to już wszystko - wstali i skierowali się do drzwi, gdy nagle Gemma zatrzymała się w miejscu - Niall, nie możecie pozwolić na to, by ludzie wyszli na ulice bez broni rozumiesz? Nie wiem, co sobie myśleliście, ale teraz gdy decyzja zapadła musicie coś wymyślić, nie wiem jak, ale musicie. Tu chodzi o życie ludzi, a nie o jakąś zabawę. Nie pozwól na to bym zaczęła popierać myślenie Liama, proszę cię.

***

_Godzina 22.34, środa, maj 2025 rok_

Zayn siedział na łóżku w małej sypialni Liama i przeglądał książkę, którą ostatnio czytał szatyn. Był już późny wieczór i od godziny trwała godzina policyjna, wiedział że zostanie na noc u przyjaciela. Nie chciał ryzykować spaceru o tej porze, tym bardziej że w zasadzie za dwa dni, miało rozpocząć się coś na co czekali od kilku lat. Nareszcie mieli rozpocząć walkę o wolność swojego kraju. Nie potrafił już nawet udawać, że nie rusza go to, co dzieje się dookoła. Widok głodujących małych dzieci, ludzi ukrywających się w swoich domach lub tym co pozostało z ich domów po bombardowaniu. Chciał tylko by wszystko było tak, jak dawniej, chciał wolności, możliwości chodzenia gdzie chce i kiedy chce, bez strachu o życie swoje i przyjaciół. Nie obchodziło go to, że muszą walczyć o to, co powinien posiadać każdy człowiek, zmagali się z okrucieństwem, śmiercią i bólem na co dzień. Chcąc nie chcąc w każdym z nich, mimo tak młodego wieku, umarło coś młodzieńczego, znikła jakaś swoboda i beztroska, którą posiadali przed wybuchem wojny. Teraz część z nich straciła rodziny, druga część musiała stać się głową rodziny, to spowodowało pojawienie się odpowiedzialności. Przeszli szybką lekcję dorastania i Zayn był pewny, że zdali test na najwyższą ocenę.

\- Nad czym tak myślisz Zayn? - Liam wszedł do swojego pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko, zajmując miejsce obok przyjaciela.

\- Nad przyszłością, teraźniejszością w zasadzie nad wszystkim i niczym - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem brunet.

\- Filozofujesz, jak zwykle.

\- Może trochę, ale co nam innego pozostało, chociaż już niedługo będziemy mogli mówić o wszystkim głośno. Pomyśli Li, będziemy mogli iść na studia, zapisać się na uniwerek i zacząć się uczyć. To coś o czym marzyłeś, prawda? Będzie świetnie, tak jak w tych wszystkich książkach w których jest mowa o imprezach, upijaniu się, albo nawet nudnym wspólnym uczeniu się i ściąganiu na egzaminach. To musi być cudowne, a myśl że już niedługo będziemy mogli to wszystko robić, sprawia że chcę żeby był już piątek.

\- Jesteś marzycielem Zi - westchnął Payne, widząc rozmarzoną minę przyjaciela, który snuł dalekie plany na przyszłość, ich przyszłość.

\- Oj daj spokój Li, musisz uwierzyć w to, że czeka nas cudowna przyszłość, pełna normalności i zwykłych nudnych, szarych dni. Marze o nudzie wiesz?

\- Wiem Zayn, chyba każdy z nas chciałby trochę spokoju i stabilizacji, nawet jeżeli to oznacza nudę. W takich czasach, cisza i spokój są chyba czymś czego wszyscy pragną - jak na zawołanie za oknem rozległ się dźwięk wybuchu. Malik poderwał się z miejsca i podszedł szybko do okna, odsłaniając lekko zasłonę - co się dzieje? - zaniepokojony głos Liama, zaalarmował bruneta, który odwrócił się w jego stronę z pozornie radosnym uśmiechem.

\- Nic takiego, po prostu niektórzy nie rozumieją, co to znaczy piątek, chyba trzeba było nauczyć wszystkich dni tygodnia, a dopiero później mówić im kiedy wybuchną walki - usiadł ponownie na łóżku i zerknął na siedzącego sztywno obok, Liama - co jest Li? - przygarnął go do siebie i poczuł, jak chłopak rozluźnia się automatycznie w jego ramionach.

\- Nic, po prostu nie chcę tego wszystkiego - wyszeptał szatyn i wtulił twarz w koszulkę przyjaciela.

\- Spokojnie, już niedługo będzie po wszystkim, sam zobaczysz - pogłaskał go po włosach i pochylił się składając krótkiego całusa na jego czole.

\- Boję się Zi.

\- Nie masz czego, przecież i tak nie będziesz walczył, wszyscy przyjęli to do wiadomości.

\- Boję się o ciebie, o was wszystkich.

\- Hej, przestań nic się nikomu nie stanie, zobaczysz walki rozpoczną się i zakończą raz dwa, a potem będzie już tylko lepiej.

\- Cały czas tak mówisz, a co jeżeli będzie inaczej? - brązowe tęczówki wpatrzyły się w twarz Malika, czekając na jakąś odpowiedź.

\- Nie będzie inaczej, uwierz mi wiem co mówię Li, w końcu mamy Louisa, on jest najlepszym z najlepszych. Z nim nie zginiemy, i przestań się tak martwić, rozchmurz się, a teraz idziemy spać - wsunęli się pod ciepłą kołdrę Payna, mimo tego że był już maj i w czasie dnia świeciło słońce, które przyjemnie grzało, noce nadal przynosiły chłód. Ułożyli się wygodnie, wtulając w siebie, grzejąc się nawzajem - zawsze najlepiej śpi mi się w twoim łóżku wiesz? - wymruczał śpiący Zayn, prosto w szyję szatyna.

\- Mhm, zawsze to powtarzasz - zaśmiał się Liam i splótł ich dłonie razem - dobranoc Zayn.

\- Bo to prawda, dlatego zawsze do ciebie wracam, po powstaniu też wrócę, obiecuję.

***

_Godzina 16.47, czwartek, maj 2025 rok_

Sophie szła przez park, mocno trzymając dłoń Liama. To wydawało się jej niedorzeczne, dlaczego Lou zmienił miejsce spotkania, dzień przed wybuchem, szatyn zawsze wydawał się odpowiedzialny, a dziś wypalił nagle z czymś takim. Kto to widział, żeby spotykać się w parku, tak blisko centrum teraz, gdy wszyscy widzą, że coś się dzieje, i nie chodzi tu tylko o mieszkańców miasta, ale też o żołnierzy z przeciwnych wojsk, którzy teraz ściągali do miasta, jak gdyby dokładnie zdawali sobie sprawę, co się wydarzy. Nigdy nie rozumiała Louisa, ale szanowała jego odwagę i umiejętność dowodzenia ludźmi, jednak teraz po prostu twierdziła, że zwariował. Park był fatalnym miejscem na spotkanie i miała zamiar powiedzieć to Tomlinsonowi, gdy tylko go zobaczy.

\- Tak w ogóle, to dlaczego ty też miałeś się pojawi Liam? - zapytała chłopaka, który maszerował w milczeniu, niechętnie się odzywając.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Zayn powiedział mi, że mam przyjść, bo to będzie coś specjalnego, więc idę - wyjaśnił cichym głosem i nie powiedział nic więcej.

\- Aha, a powiedz mi, co Malik robił dziś u ciebie w mieszkaniu? - podejrzliwy ton jej głosu, zwrócił uwagę chłopaka.

\- Został na noc, wiesz zasiedzieliśmy się, i nie chciał wracać po godzinie policyjnej, więc został u nas.

\- No nie mów mi, że Zayn Malik bał się wrócić do swojego domu, ponieważ jest godzina policyjna - prychnęła nie dowierzając w słowa Payne’a.

\- Soph daj spokój, nie wiem o czym mówisz, wolałabyś żeby wrócił i coś mu się stało po drodze? To mój najlepszy przyjaciel i niezależnie, co sądzę o tej chorej wojnie i o tym co planujecie, to nie mam zamiaru pozwalać mu narażać się bez sensu.

\- Jasne, rozumiem - powiedziała zimno i wyrywając swoją dłoń z jego uścisku, poszła szybkim krokiem przed siebie w stronę, gdzie stali ich przyjaciele.

Liam nie rozumiał kobiet, może i mieszkał z matką i siostrami, ale to wcale nie pomogło mu w zrozumieniu, o co chodzi zazwyczaj Sophie, która burzyła się i wściekała, gdy tylko spędzał zbyt dużo czasu z Zaynem. Może i byli razem, ale Zayn był dla niego jak brat, był rodziną, kimś najbliższym i najważniejszym. Nie powiedział jej tego nigdy, ale ona mogła być sobie jego dziewczyną, ale to Zayn był dla niego ważniejszy i to dla niego zrobiłby wszystko, naprawdę wszystko. Mógłby nawet walczyć w tym cholernym powstaniu, gdyby tylko Malik go o to poprosił, na szczęście nigdy tego nie zrobił i Liam był mu za to bardzo wdzięczny. Miłość do Soph była niczym w porównaniu do tego, co łączyło go z Zaynem. Mieli coś specjalnego, co rozumieli tylko oni i Liam chciał by tak pozostało już zawsze.

***

_Godzina 17.12, czwartek, maj, 2025 rok_

Stali przy wielkim, rozłożystym drzewie, gdy dostrzegli sylwetki Liama i Sophie przybliżające się do nich z każdym krokiem. W zasadzie ta dwójka była już spóźniona i Lou nie miał zamiaru im tego nie wypomnieć, ponieważ obecnie nie było miejsca na jakiekolwiek opóźnienia.

\- Dlaczego się tak guzdrzecie co? - zapytał twardym głosem, gdy dotarli do nich i przywitali się z wszystkimi.

\- Daj spokój Lou, to nie był rozkaz z tego co pamiętam, więc wyluzuj - powiedziała Sophie i stanęła obok Perrie włączając się w rozmowę z nią i Gemmą.

\- Nieważne - szatyn machnął ręką nie przejmując się słowami dziewczyny - dobra słuchajcie - zaczął poważnym głosem - zebraliśmy się tutaj…

\- By połączyć węzłem małżeńskim - dodał Harry cicho chichotając i gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny, to pożałowałby, że przerwał Louisowi, ale to był Harry, więc wszyscy skwitowali to śmiechem, a szatyn posłał loczkowi ciepły uśmiech.

\- Nie jeszcze nie teraz - stwierdził, zerkając na przytulających się Nialla i Gemme. Odchrząknął i zaczął ponownie - chodzi o to, że jutro zaczynają się walki i możemy nie mieć już czasu by spotkać się na spokojnie, więc ten tu Harry - wskazał na zielonookiego, który zarumienił się mocno - wymyślił sobie, że fajnie byłoby zostawić po sobie jakiś znak w miejscu, gdzie zawsze się spotykaliśmy, zanim to całe cholerstwo się zaczęło - wyjaśnił i wyjął z kieszeni scyzoryk - no to zróbmy coś pożytecznego i dajmy się zapamiętać - podał ostrze Perrie, która stała nieopodal.

\- I co mam po prostu wyryć tutaj swoje imię? - zapytała niepewnie, patrząc na szatyna, który przytaknął.

\- Nie Pezz, możesz wyryć swoją podobiznę, ale wojna zdąży się skończyć nim to zrobisz - powiedział uszczypliwie Zayn, śmiejąc się głośno.

\- Palant - mruknęła blondynka, ale uśmiechnęła się szeroko i po chwili podała scyzoryk Liamowi, który spojrzał zaskoczony na Lou.

\- Ja też? Ale przecież nie walczę, więc…

\- Pomogłeś nam wiele razy, zresztą jesteś naszym przyjacielem i trzymamy się razem prawda? - błękitnooki spojrzał na niego i pokiwał głową zachęcająco. Gdy chłopak skończył podekscytowany Niall zaczął swoją pracę, przenosząc całą swoją uwagę na pień drzewa, po czym pomógł Gemmie uwiecznić jej imię.

Każdy z nich krok po kroku pracował by pozostawić po sobie jakiś widoczny ślad, pokazujący że byli tutaj, istnieli, żyli i kochali, a co najważniejsze walczyli.  
__  
Dopóki krew płynie nam w żyłach  
Perrie  
Liam  
Niall  
Gemma  
Sophie  
Harry  
Zayn  
Louis

_***_

_Godzina 22.00, czwartek, maj, 2025 rok_

Leżeli na łóżku w sypialni Nialla i w milczeniu, wpatrywali się w ciemne niebo, które co kilka chwil, rozświetlało się przez kolejne wybuchy bomb. Przyzwyczaili się już do dźwięków strzałów i wybuchów, wojna panująca od lat nauczyła ich wielu rzeczy, ale głównie tego, że cisza nie zawsze oznacza spokój. Chłopak bawił się palcami u dłoni dziewczyny, co jakiś czas obrysowując pierścionek, znajdujący się na jej palcu. Wyobrażał sobie, co zrobią, gdy to wszystko się skończy, nareszcie walki ustaną, a wojna przejdzie do przeszłości i dzieciaki będą uczyć się o niej w szkołach, wyciągając wnioski z popełnionych błędów. Nie mógł się doczekać chwili, gdy będą wolni, gdy nie będą musieli bać się wyjść na ulicę, gdy matki nie będą ze łzami w oczach, żegnały swoich dzieci, wychodzących na kolejną akcję z której mogą nigdy nie powrócić. Świat, który był kiedyś i należał tylko do przeszłości, dla nich wszystkich, którzy mieli walczyć był wizją przyszłości, czegoś co pragnęli poczuć na własnej skórze i doświadczyć całym ciałem.

\- Niall - dziewczyna przerwała jego rozmyślania, wyrywając go ze świata w którym nie istniała śmierć i wojna - o czym myślisz?

\- O tobie, o nas, o tym wszystkim co wydarzy się jutro i w przyszłości - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, już dawno zrozumiał, że Gemma nie potrzebuje fałszywych zapewnień i słów podnoszących na duchu, woli prawdę nawet taką, która miałaby ją zranić.

\- I co takiego wymyśliłeś? - obróciła się w jego stronę i spojrzała w jego błękitne tęczówki, szukając w nich odpowiedzi.

\- Och nic takiego, po prostu nie mogę się już doczekać chwili, gdy będzie po wszystkim wiesz?

\- Mhm.

\- Gdy myślę o tym, że Theo będzie dorastał w normalnych świecie, gdzie wszyscy będą wolni i ludzie nie będą zabijani każdego dnia, czuję taką radość Gemms. Pomyśl tylko, nasze dzieci będą wolne już od urodzenia, nie poznają tego świata, tej chorej rzeczywistości przesiąkniętej bólem i cierpieniem.

\- Kocham tą myśl - wyszeptała blondynka z uśmiechem.

\- Ja też, ale jeszcze bardziej kocham ciebie, wiesz? - pochylił się i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek.

\- Wiem, mówisz mi to codziennie, nawet gdybym chciała i tak nie dam rady zapomnieć.

\- I będę mówił aż do śmierci, kocham cię, a już niedługo się pobierzemy i będziesz moją żoną już na zawsze - powiedział radośnie, a jego tęczówki pojaśniały na myśl o ślubie.

\- Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobimy po wojnie będzie nasz ślub prawda? - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie, ale i tak wiedziała jaka będzie odpowiedź. Jeżeli ktoś pragnął ślubu bardziej niż ona, to był właśnie Horan.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, nie ma takiej siły, która mogłaby mnie powstrzymać od ślubu z tobą.

\- Wojna, może cię powstrzymać.

\- Och proszę cię skarbie - zaczął żartobliwym tonem - gdybym chciał, już dawno bylibyśmy po ślubie, ale chcę wziąć cię za żonę w wolnym świecie. To będzie nowy początek dla nas i dla naszego kraju.

\- Jesteś taki sentymentalny Niall - zaśmiała się Gemma.

\- Kochasz to.

\- Kocham - zgodziła się i wtuliła w jego ciało, myśląc o tym, że od jutra wszystko ulegnie zmianie. Zawalczą o wolność i istnieją tylko dwie możliwości: wygrają lub przegrają, zyskają wolność lub stracą wszystko.

***

_Godzina 23.17, czwartek, maj, 2025 rok_

\- Nie powinieneś być teraz z Sophie? Wiesz czułe pożegnania i te sprawy? - zapytał z uśmiechem na twarzy Zayn i mrugnął okiem do szatyna, który stał obok niego i wpatrywał się w widok za oknem.

\- Już się z nią pożegnałem, powiedziałem jej to co chciałem i tyle - stwierdził Liam, wzruszając ramionami, to nie z nią chciał spędzić te ostatnie godziny, przed wybuchem walk.

\- Jesteś podekscytowany tym wszystkim? - brunet obrócił twarz w jego stronę i przyjrzał się uważnie przyjacielowi, który odmówił udziału w walce o miasto.

\- Pytasz mnie, czy jestem podekscytowany tym, że wszyscy moi przyjaciele pójdą jutro dobrowolnie dać się zabić i pewnie widziałem was wszystkich dziś po raz ostatni? Nie Zayn, nie jestem podekscytowany, raczej przerażony i załamany, ale na pewno nie czuję ekscytacji - warknął Payne i gdyby stał przed nim ktoś inny niż Zayn, to na pewno nie zawahałby się go uderzyć za to głupie pytanie.

\- Uspokój się Liam, nie chciałem by tak to zabrzmiało, ja jestem po prostu szczęśliwy, nie mogę się doczekać jutrzejszego dnia i tego co nas wszystkich czeka. Spójrz na to optymistycznie jeżeli wszystko się uda, to za kilka dni będziemy wolnymi ludźmi.

\- A jeżeli się nie uda? To co? Wszyscy będziemy martwymi ludźmi.

\- Li, przestań być takim marudą - westchnął Malik i przyciągnął do siebie przyjaciela, lekko go przytulając - będzie dobrze, sam się przekonasz i jeszcze wspomnisz moje słowa z radością.

\- Chciałby ci wierzyć Zayn, ale nie potrafię, wybacz. Nie chcę żebyście wszyscy zostali zabici, co ja bez was zrobię? - wtulił twarz w szyję bruneta, zaciągając się jego zapachem.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram Li, będę z tobą przez cały czas, masz moje słowo - zapewnił go Malik, głaszcząc go po krótko obciętych włosach - po wojnie chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć - powiedział nagle, a jego głos stał się delikatniejszy.

\- Co takiego?

\- Nie powiem teraz, po wojnie będzie na to wszystko czas, więc nawet mnie nie wypytuj - zaśmiał się chłopak widząc niezadowolony wzrok przyjaciela - no rozchmurz się Liam, nie bądź takim dzieckiem.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, teraz cały czas będę myślał o tym, co chcesz mi powiedzieć - mruknął i odsunął się od Malika idąc w stronę łóżka.

\- Ooo będziesz o mnie myślał? - zadrwił chłopak i położył się tuż obok, już leżącego Liama i objął go ramieniem w talii.

\- Zawsze o tobie myślę, myślałem, że to wiesz.

\- Wiem Li, ja też o tobie myślę, przez cały czas.

\- Ale nie powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

\- Nie teraz, dowiesz się po wojnie i sam zdecydujesz, co zrobisz z tą informacją.

***

_Godzina 23.56, czwartek, maj, 2025 rok_

Skradane sobie w ciszy pocałunki, połączenie dwóch ciał i duszy. Ostatnie chwile intymności tylko we dwoje, zatopienie się w ramionach, które chronią Cię przed całym światem. Złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, zapomnienie o szalejącej za drzwiami wojnie i nienawiści. Miłość, która nie potrzebuję słów, ponieważ nie wszystko można powiedzieć…

\- Louis… ja… - chłopak oderwał się od ust szatyna i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Wiem Harry, wiem - wyszeptał Lou i ponownie połączył ich ciała w cudownym zapomnieniu.

***

_Godzina 14.22, piątek, maj, 2025 rok_

Stali przed jednym ze zniszczonych budynków, który już od dawna nie przypominał domu w którym wychowywał się Niall i żegnali się z najbliższymi. Chociaż oni woleliby to pominąć w końcu, przecież nie odchodzili na zawsze, nadal będą w tym samym mieście, a za kilka dni, gdy wszystko się skończy, wrócą do swoich domów i rodzin i nareszcie zaczną żyć normalnie, tak jak reszta świata.

Louis stał z boku i przyglądał się ludziom ze swojej kompanii, którzy żegnali się z rodzinami. Oparł się o pozostałość jednej ze ścian, która została po bombardowaniu i obserwował bieg wydarzeń. Sam nie miał się z kim pożegnać, najważniejsze dla niego osoby odeszły już dawno, a Harry miał walczyć u jego boku, a poza nim, tak naprawdę nikt się dla niego nie liczył. Hazz był dla niego najważniejszy, on i ludzie z kompanii, którą dowodził. Oderwał się od swoich myśli i zaczął przysłuchiwać się pożegnaniom.

\- Uważajcie na siebie tak? Macie być ostrożni - mówiła Anne, przytulając do siebie Harry’ego i Gemmę - jesteście moimi dziećmi, nie mogę was stracić - łzy płynęły po policzkach kobiety, więc Lou odwrócił wzrok w drugą stronę i zauważył, że Zayn zmierza w jego stronę. Malik nigdy nie był specjalnie uczuciowy i bez zbędnych ckliwości pożegnał się ze swoimi najbliższymi. Teraz z szerokim uśmiechem maszerował prosto do Lou.

\- No co tam przyjacielu? To ten dzień, aż nie mogę uwierzyć, że już dziś wszystko się zacznie - mówił podekscytowany, a Lou uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, jakim optymistą jest brunet - jestem dobrej myśli, jeżeli nie teraz to kiedy prawda?

\- Zayn najadłeś się za dużo czekolady? Bo masz chyba zawyżony poziom cukru we krwi.

\- Co? Stary uwierz mi, z chęcią zjadłbym czekoladę, gdyby tylko można ją było gdzieś dostać, ale już niedługo sobie odbijemy.

\- Nie przyprowadziłeś ze sobą Liama? - zapytał Lou widząc, że chłopak nie przyszedł się pożegnać z resztą przyjaciół.

\- Nie, wiesz on nie popiera tych całych walk, ale i tak nam pomaga, do ich mieszkania będą przyprowadzani ranni z centrum, tam będzie najbliżej, a szpitale polowe nie są jeszcze dokładnie rozlokowane, dodatkowo jego mama jest pielęgniarką, więc nie mogła odmówić nam pomocy.

\- Świetnie, pomoc medyczna zawsze się przyda.

\- A Sophie już poszła? - Zayn starał się pozbyć niechęci ze swojego głosu, gdy mówił o dziewczynie, ale szatyn i tak wychwycił, to w jego głosie. 

\- Tak, musiała dostać się do kwatery głównej, a przeniesiono ją na obrzeża miasta, więc lepiej że ruszyła już teraz, póki walki jeszcze nie wybuchły. Wiem, że jej nie lubisz Zi, ale pamiętaj, że jej praca też jest ważna.

\- Tak, jasne – mruknął - kiedy my będziemy walczyć ona będzie sobie siedziała i operowała radiem, bardzo ważna praca, i cholernie bezpieczna.

\- Uspokój się, to jest ważne, wystarczy że wszystkie połączenia w mieście zostały przerwane, mamy jedno działające radio i tylko dzięki niemu będziemy wiedzieć, co dzieje się na świecie, więc odpuść już sobie i daj jej spokój - powiedział twardym głosem Louis i spojrzał na błękitne spokojne niebo, po którym latały ptaki, pełne spokoju i wolności czyli czegoś o co oni musieli walczyć - myślisz, że oni wiedzą, że za chwilę zostaną zaatakowani? - zapytał nagle Lou, nie odrywając wzroku od błękitu rozciągającego się nad nimi.

\- Byliby głupcami, gdyby nie wiedzieli, chociaż mam nadzieję, że ich zaskoczymy chociaż w minimalnym stopniu.

\- Tak - zgodził się szatyn - dobrze, czas się zbierać - zerknął na zegarek i ruszył powoli w stronę grupy.

\- Nie Theo, powiedziałem zostajesz - Niall stał zdenerwowany i dyskutował ze swoim bratankiem, który z obrażoną miną przysłuchiwał się jego słowom.

\- Ale wujku, mama i tata…

\- Theo powiedziałem nie, twoi rodzicie musieli już iść do swojego oddziału, ale wyraźnie powiedzieli ci że masz tutaj zostać.

\- Nieprawda, ja też chcę walczyć, jestem już duży i… - bronił się chłopiec, ale przerwał widząc nieugięta minę Horana.

\- Zostajesz z babcią i dziadkiem, tak jak prosili Twoi rodzicie - powiedział blondyn - pilnujcie go dobrze? - poprosił swoich rodziców, którzy stali tuż obok.

\- Nie, nie, nie - mały tupał nogą i krzyczał, a Niall totalnie nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z tym dzieciakiem, który aż palił się by iść z nimi walczyć.

\- Cisza - zimny głos Louisa, rozległ się niespodziewanie i wszyscy zamilkli, patrząc na niego uważnie - Theo zostajesz tutaj.

\- Ale…

\- To rozkaz, chcesz coś jeszcze dodać?

\- Nie - burknął chłopiec i patrzył ze złością na Lou, któremu nie potrafił się sprzeciwić tak jak Niallowi.

\- Za pięć minut ruszamy do centrum, wszyscy mają być gotowi - powiedział donośnym głosem i rozejrzał się po swojej kompanii, myśląc, że wszyscy tutaj byli zbyt młodzi by walczyć, zbyt niewinni i pełni ideałów, marzeń i planów na przyszłość i w tym momencie potrzebowali jakiegoś słowa wsparcia i jedyną osobą, która mogła im go udzielić był właśnie on. Odchrząknął cicho by przywołać wszystkich do siebie - dobrze, koniec tych pożegnań, ruszamy, a już niedługo spotkamy się wszyscy na weselu Nialla i Gemmy prawda? - wszyscy wybuchli głośnym śmiechem i poszturchując blondyna, zaczęli zbierać się do wymarszu w radosnych nastrojach, myśląc o tańcach, muzyce i miłości… ale nie o wojnie.

***

_Godzina 18.36, piątek, maj, 2025 rok_

Stali ukryci za jednym z budynków i przyglądali się grupie żołnierzy, ukrytej za gruzami zburzonej kamienicy. Louis obrócił się w stronę stojących za nim ludzi i popatrzył uważnie na ich twarze, które wpatrywały się w niego w wyczekiwaniu.

\- Co teraz robimy? - szepnął Zayn.

\- Musimy odbić to miejsce, żeby iść dalej, ruszamy z dwóch stron, część idzie ze mną, reszta z Niallem, macie być cicho i bez szarżowania dobrze?

\- Tak, jest - odpowiedzieli cicho i zaczęli szykować broń, ustawiając się w dwóch grupach.

\- Harry idziesz ze mną - szepnął Lou, gdy dostrzegł, jak chłopak kieruję się do grupy Nialla - ustaw się gdzieś w środku i uważaj na siebie.

\- Ale…

\- Ruszamy - chciał zacząć iść, ale obrócił się nagle do swoich przyjaciół - i panowie… właśnie rozpoczynamy naszą wojnę, powodzenia.

***  
_  
Godzina 2.50 sobota, maj, 2025 rok_

\- Nie wierzę, że dojście tutaj zajęło nam tyle godzin - westchnął Harry, gdy nareszcie dotarli do miejsca, gdzie mieli stacjonować całym batalionem. Po drodze napotkali na kilka przeszkód w postaci, obozów wroga, musieli przedrzeć się przez ich oddziały, ale też zmieniać drogę na dłuższą, bardziej wyczerpującą, ale bezpieczniejszą.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że spotkamy aż tyle ich oddziałów, prawda? - zaśmiał się Zayn i usiadł obok loczka, który rozglądał się nerwowo dookoła - poszedł do dowództwa.

\- Co? - Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, nie wiedząc o co chodzi przyjacielowi.

\- Louis poszedł do dowództwa, zauważyłem, że go szukasz, więc tak tylko mówię - wyjaśnił, mrugając okiem do chłopaka, który zarumienił się znacząco.

\- Wcale go nie szukałem, tak tylko patrzyłem, gdzie jesteśmy - wyjaśnił siląc się na obojętność.

\- Jasne mały, jak tam sobie chcesz - stwierdził z uśmiechem i podniósł się z miejsca - chodź coś zjeść, podobno tam jest kuchnia.

\- Myślisz, że mają tam coś dobrego? - zapytał Harry, idąc obok przyjaciela.

\- Oby, bo umieram z głodu - usiedli przy prowizorycznych stołach, ustawionych na trawie i z niezadowolonymi minami popatrzyli na miski stojące przed nimi - dobra, spróbuj pierwszy - zaproponował Zayn, nie chcąc jeść tego jako pierwszy.

\- To jest ohydne, jakieś pomyje - marudził młodszy, gdy tylko przestał kaszleć i krzywić się z obrzydzenia - myślałem, że będą nas tu lepiej karmić.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? - burknął Zayn i machnął dłonią do Louisa, który szedł nareszcie w ich stronę - jak tam stary? Zgłodniałeś? Masz - podsunął szatynowi pod nos miską z zupą i razem z Harrym obserwowali, jak chłopak bierze pierwszą łyżkę do ust.

\- Cholera jasna, co to jest?! - wykrzyknął Louis i gwałtownie odsunął od siebie jedzenie - koszmar, ale musimy coś jeść, inaczej nie będziemy mieć siły - wydusił zduszonym głosem i po chwili z pokorą przysunął do siebie naczynie - jedz Hazz, a później idź odpocząć, jutro z samego rana, ruszamy na akcję, bądźcie gotowi - gdy zjadł, wstał i pochylił się nad młodszym, cmokając go w czoło.

\- Gdzie idziesz Lou? - loczek chwycił dłoń mężczyzny, przytrzymując go w miejscu nieco dłużej.

\- Mam sprawę do załatwienia w okolicach dawnej opery, wrócę niedługo.

\- Ale przecież dopiero stamtąd przyszliśmy, tam jest tylu żołnierzy, to niebezpieczne i…

\- Uspokój się Harry, nic mi nie będzie, raz dwa i będę z powrotem, a wy odpocznijcie chłopaki - wyrwał dłoń z uścisku loczka i ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem, znikając z oczu swojej kompanii.

\- Chciałbym być tak odważny, jak Lou - wyszeptał Harry, odprowadzając szatyna wzrokiem.

\- Jesteś Hazz, może nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale jesteś.

***  
_  
Godzina 17.48 wtorek, maj, 2025 rok_

\- Ale im dowaliliśmy, raz dwa i było po nich, wygramy tę wojnę, mówię wam - mówił podekscytowany Niall, śmiejąc się głośno, a reszta osób siedząca niedaleko zawtórowała mu entuzjastycznie. Nawet Louis stojący nieopodal uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc słowa przyjaciela.

\- Pohamuj tą radość blondi - wtrącił Zayn, jak zwykle drażniąc Horana - zatrzymaj energię na wesele i noc poślubną - dodał, a mężczyźni siedzący obok, zagwizdali głośno, szturchając przy tym Nialla.

\- Zabawne, bądź tak miły nadal, a nawet cię nie zaprosimy - prychnął, udając oburzenie - chodź Gemms, poćwiczymy pierwszy taniec - chwycił narzeczoną za dłoń i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

\- Ty Horan na pewno musisz długo ćwiczyć - zadrwił Malik, obserwując parę, która bujała się powoli, a ktoś postanowił, zagrać im jakąś melodię na gitarze. Po chwili nie tylko jedna para, tańczyła i wygłupiała się na trawniku.

Louis oderwał wzrok od przyjaciół i ruszył w stronę dowódcy, który zjawił się i przyglądał bawiącej grupie.

\- Co tu się dzieje Louis? - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Niech się bawią, przynajmniej przez chwilę, dobrze?

\- Macie pół godziny do wymarszu.

\- Tak jest - szatyn zasalutował i patrzył, jak mężczyzna powoli odchodzi, ale nagle obrócił się i spojrzał wprost na Lou.

\- A Tomlinson… ty też się rozchmurz, chociaż przez chwilę.

***  
_  
Godzina 10.07 środa, maj, 2025 rok_

\- Kto tutaj dowodzi? - niska brunetka stanęła naprzeciwko Nialla, który siedział oparty o drzewo i czyścił broń. Niedawno wrócili z nocnej akcji, która polegała na odbiciu budynku poczty, spod rąk okupanta, niestety nie udało się i niepotrzebnie stracili kilka osób przez, co Lou wściekł się i usiadł sam z daleka od reszty.

\- Tomlinson, a co? - zapytał blondyn i podniósł się zaciekawiony, nie znał tej dziewczyny i zastanawiał się czego może chcieć.

\- Nie twoja sprawa, zaprowadź mnie do niego.

\- A ty, to kto?

\- Jestem łączniczką, niczego więcej nie musisz wiedzieć - wyjaśniła szybko i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco - długo muszę czekać, aż się ruszysz?

\- Nie jesteś z naszej kompanii, ani nawet z batalionu, gdzie jest Perrie, to ona powinna tu przyjść.

\- Masz rację, jestem z północnej części miasta, ale musiałam tutaj przyjść żeby dostarczyć wiadomość z głównej kwatery, a jeżeli chodzi o Perrie to nie mam pojęcia, ale jeżeli była ostatnio w okolicach centrum to przykro mi, ale raczej nie ma zbyt dużych szans na to, że jeszcze żyje, a teraz zaprowadź mnie do Tomlinsona.

\- Słucham? Jak to nie żyje? O czym ty mówisz? - pytał zszokowany, to nie był ktoś obcy, to była Perrie ich przyjaciółka, nie mogła przecież tak po prostu zginąć.

\- Normalnie, jest wojna jakbyś jeszcze tego nie zauważył, a my łączniczki jesteśmy jeszcze bardziej narażone niż wy, którzy walczycie, więc z łaski swojej pozwól mi wykonać rozkaz i zaprowadź mnie do Tomlinsona, bo muszę iść jeszcze na drugą stronę miasta i zajmie mi to kilka godzin - powiedziała zimnym głosem, patrząc na niego ostro.

\- Kto mnie szuka? - Louis szedł w ich stronę szybkim krokiem i widząc dziewczynę przyspieszył, zatrzymując się bezpośrednio przed brunetką, odpychając Nialla na bok - Jesteś od Collinsa tak? - gdy dziewczyna przytaknęła, pociągnął ja na bok - co miałaś przekazać?

\- Tak, centrum miasta upada, zaczyna brakować tam ludzi, nasi są otoczeni i nie mogą się stamtąd wydostać. Przynoszę rozkaz, macie udać się do centrum i pomóc odeprzeć atak, jak najszybciej - wyrecytowała na jednym oddechu, a Lou przytaknął.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję, tam jest kuchnia, idź coś zjeść i odpocząć - powiedział szatyn i oddalił się - Niall chodź tutaj - przywołał do siebie przyjaciela - ruszamy do centrum, zbierz ludzi i przygotujcie się, idziemy za pół godziny.

\- Louis - krzyknął za nim Horan, gdy szatyn już odchodził - słyszałeś co ona mówiła o Pezz? Myślisz, że to może być prawda?

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak, ja wysłałem ją z wiadomością do Simona i żadna odpowiedź nie wróciła, przykro mi Niall.

\- Kto powie Zaynowi? - zapytał blondyn, myśląc o Maliku, którego coś łączyło z dziewczyną.

\- Na razie nikt, nie przed akcją, zrozumiałeś?

\- Ale Lou nie możemy…

\- Zrozumiałeś? - powtórzył szatyn.

\- Tak jest.

***  
_  
Godzina 19.20 sobota, maj, 2025 rok_

Harry przedarł się przez tłum młodych mężczyzn, stojących w kolejce do punktu, gdzie Gemma i jeszcze jedna sanitariuszka, starały się jak najlepiej opatrzyć im rany. Gdy panował spokój, wszystko wydawało się tak normalne, ale w sytuacji jak ta, gdy niektórzy ledwo trzymali się na nogach, podtrzymywani przez przyjaciół, perspektywa się zmieniała i ręce dziewczyn drżały nieznacznie, ale musiały się opanować, ponieważ teraz, tylko one mogły pomóc tym chłopakom. Posłał siostrze pokrzepiający uśmiech i ruszył dalej w stronę Louisa, który rozmawiał przyciszonym głosem z Niallem. Gdy stanął obok nich, zamilkli i blondyn pospiesznie oddalił się i usiadł obok Gemmy.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał od razu zielonooki i przeniósł swój wzrok na szatyna.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Nie jestem głupi Louis, o czym rozmawiałeś z Niallem? Nie traktuj mnie tak.

\- Jak? Harry uspokój się, nic się nie dzieje - Lou posłał mu lekki uśmiech i poklepał go po policzku, ale chłopak odepchnął jego dłoń.

\- Jakbym był małym dzieckiem, którym musisz się opiekować. Jakbym nie był wart tego, żeby podzielić się ze mną ważnymi informacjami. Nie jestem dzieckiem, uświadom to sobie Louis.

\- Przestań, nie traktuję cię jak dziecko i dobrze o tym wiesz. Po prostu nie będę cię niepotrzebnie martwił, to nie jest nic ważnego Harry, musisz mi uwierzyć - poprosił Louis i zbliżył się do młodszego.

\- Tak? Nic ważnego? Tak jak nie było ważne, to żeby powiedzieć Zaynowi o śmierci Perrie?

\- Nie mogłem mu powiedzieć przed akcją, to by go rozproszyło, a zresztą i tak to nie jest pewna wiadomość.

\- Daj spokój Lou, nikt jej nie wiedział od kilku dni, do wszystkich dotarło to, że jej już nie ma, nie staraj się chronić wszystkich na siłę. Jak on się teraz czuję? - Harry spojrzał niechętnie na szatyna, który miał już dość kłótni z chłopakiem. Chciał tylko usiąść, odpocząć chociaż przez chwilę i przestać myśleć o tym, ile osób już zginęło i jak jego kompania robi się coraz mniejsza.

\- Kto?

\- No Zayn, chyba o nim teraz rozmawiamy tak? - wyjaśnił niecierpliwie Hazz.

\- Dobrze, jest mu przykro, tak jak nam wszystkim, ale nie rozpacza.

\- Jak to? Przecież oni byli razem, powinien być przygnębiony i… i ona nie żyje.

\- Harry wiedziałem, że Zi tak zareaguje, więc nie mówiłem mu wcześniej, on i Perrie nie byli w związku, więc jest przygnębiony i tyle, nic więcej. Zayn ma kogoś, kto jest dla niego ważniejszy.

\- Gdy ja umrę, też będziesz tylko przygnębiony i tyle? Mam już was wszystkich dosyć! - loczek podniósł głos i odepchnął Tomlinsona, ale ten nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Przestań rozumiesz? Przestań! Gdy ty umrzesz, nie będzie mi się chciało żyć. Jedyne co się dla mnie liczy w tym chorym świecie, to twoje życie. Tylko ty Harry, nic poza tym, nie mam nikogo oprócz ciebie, więc nie mówi mi, że byłbym przygnębiony, bo wolałbym żeby wtedy po prostu mnie zabili! - wykrzyczał zawsze opanowany Lou, a w tęczówkach Stylesa zabłyszczały łzy. Chłopak zrobił krok w stronę szatyna, ale nagle dźwięk nadlatujących samolotów rozległ się i wszyscy, którzy przysłuchiwali się kłótni, podnieśli oczy ku górze wpatrując się w przerażeniu w niebo na którym niebezpiecznie krążyły samoloty, a to znaczyło tylko jedno. Louis poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył szybko ciągnąć za sobą zdezorientowanego Harry’ego.

\- Kryć się! Słyszycie!? Wszyscy kryć się! - krzyczał, szukając jakiegoś schronienia dla siebie i loczka, a przerażone głosy rozlegały się dookoła.

Nagle wszystko ucichło i martwa cisza zapanowała w ich obozie. Lou wychylił się i rozejrzał, zauważył jak samoloty zmieniają kierunek i lecą w przeciwną stronę.

\- Odleciały - zauważył radośnie Niall, który podszedł do nich z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, ale dlaczego? - zastanawiał się głośno Zayn, a wszyscy zaczęli o tym dyskutować, nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego nie zrzuciły bomb tutaj, gdy nagle w momencie, gdy do ich uszu dotarł głośny huk świadczący o bombardowaniu, Louisa olśniło i wszystko stało się dla niego jasne.

\- O Mój Boże - wyszeptał i zakrył usta dłonią.

\- Co się dzieje Lou? - wszyscy spojrzeli na dowódcę kompani, który stał zszokowany - Lou…

\- Oni polecieli w stronę miasta, doskonale wiedzą gdzie jesteśmy, ale postanowili zbombardować domy cywilów - wyjaśnił pozbawionym emocji głosem - cholera, kto atakuje cywilów?! - krzyknął i przewrócił stojący obok stół. Nie mieli rozkazu żeby się stąd ruszać, ale wiedział, co teraz będzie się działo w centrum. Wyobrażał sobie to zamieszanie, krzyk, walące się gruzy i zniszczone domy, płacz i krzyk ludzi, ktoś musiał im pomóc, a tym kimś musieli być oni.

\- Musimy tam iść - powiedział szybko Zayn i nie patrząc na Louisa, zaczął zwoływać ludzi.

\- Louis - zaczął cicho Harry - przepraszam, nie chciałem tego wszystkiego mówić, przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało, chodźmy - pocałował go w policzek i ruszył do przodu, pozostawiając loczka samego.

***

Tak jak się spodziewał dookoła panował chaos, ale było jeszcze gorzej niż to sobie wyobrażał. Płacz małych dzieci, biegający i uciekający ludzie, ogień, który tlił się jeszcze na zgliszczach, ale nic nie przeraziło go tak, jak twarz Zayna, który nagle pobladł i wszystkie kolory zniknęły z jego oblicza. Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało, do momentu, gdy nie zobaczył przyjaciela biegnącego w kierunku jakiegoś zburzonego domu. I wtedy to do niego dotarło, dotarło do nich wszystkich i wiedzieli, że nic już nie będzie tak jak dawniej, a wojna zaczyna zbierać swoje obfite żniwo, spośród najbliższych dla nich osób. Ruszył za Mailkiem, starając się go dogonić, nie zatrzymał się, gdy usłyszał za sobą krzyk Harry’ego, a później nawołujący go głos Nialla. Zrozumiał co się stało i wiedział, że teraz Zayn już się nie pozbiera, a majowy deszcz nie zmyje z nich już nigdy, tego zapachu śmierci i straty.

Dopadł do bruneta, który dłońmi odrzucał ciężkie kamienie, kalecząc sobie dłonie po których zaczęła spływać krew. Jednak nie przerwał nawet na chwilę, ponieważ nie czuł ran na swoim ciele, jego dusza została właśnie rozerwana na strzępy.

\- Zayn, Zayn przestań, musisz przestać Zi, błagam cię przestań - Lou starał się odsunąć bruneta z dala od gruzów, ale nie było takiej siły, która mogła by teraz oderwać Zayna od pracy - proszę Zayn, uspokój się chociaż na moment.

\- Co się dzieje? - dopadła do nich jedna z sanitariuszek z ich batalionu i przypatrywała się im zdenerwowana - dlaczego tak krzyczycie?

\- Nic, idź sobie El, nic się nie dzieje! - krzyknął Louis i opadł na kolana obok Malika - Zayn może go tu nie ma, przecież mógł wyjść z domu, wiesz jaki on jest, zawsze ma swoje drogi i nigdy nie robi tego, czego się od niego oczekuje - starał się uspokoić przyjaciela, ale sam nie wierzył w swoje słowa, to było kłamstwo i wszyscy to wiedzieli, a wątpliwości rozwiała Gemma, która przybiegła do nich szybko.

\- Niall… ja… Liam on - jąkała się, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie całego zdania. Blondyn widząc łzy w oczach dziewczyny, przytulił ją mocno, ale ta odsunęła się i spojrzała na Louisa, który czekał aż blondynka w końcu powie, co się stało - znaleźliśmy Liama - i gdy tylko Tomlinson dostrzegł, jak kiwa przecząco głową, odpowiadając w ten sposób na jego nieme pytanie, wiedział że dla Zayna ta wojna właśnie się skończyła.

***

Klęczał nad ciałem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a głośny szloch wypełniał ciszę dookoła. Trzymał go w ramionach i czuł jego szczupłe ciało, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Wiedział, że Louis stoi obok i przypatruję się mu uważnie, ale miał to gdzieś, liczyło się tylko to, że Liam nie żyje i że już nigdy nie będzie mu dane z nim porozmawiać, śmiać się, zasnąć w jednym łóżku. Nie będzie miał okazji, by powiedzieć mu tylu rzeczy i tej jednej najważniejszej, którą obiecał wyznać mu po wojnie. Poczuł dłoń Lou na swoim ramieniu i chciał ją strącić, ale uścisk tylko się wzmocnił.

\- Musimy iść Zayn, przykro mi, ale tutaj nie jest bezpiecznie.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz Lou - wyszlochał brunet, przyciskając twarz do piersi Liama - nawet mu nie powiedziałem, nie zdążyłem mu wyznać najważniejszej rzeczy.

\- On wiedział Zi, jestem tego pewien. Liam zawsze wszystko wiedział.

\- Nie - pokręcił głową Malik - nie wiedział, nigdy nawet nie wspomniałem mu o tym, jak jest dla mnie ważny, miałem powiedzieć mu po wojnie, obiecałem że powiem mu po wojnie…

\- Zayn…

\- Obiecałem mu! - krzyk chłopaka, rozszedł się echem po opustoszałym placu - obiecałem… obiecałem.

\- Wiem Zayn, przykro mi, tak bardzo mi przykro - szatyn opadł na kolana obok Zayna i przytulił go mocno do swojego ciała - powiedz mu to teraz i chodźmy stąd, dobrze? Nie możemy tutaj zostać, wiesz przecież o tym. Liam nie chciałby, żeby coś Ci się stało…

\- Nigdy nie dowiem się czego by chciał, bo nie żyję! Zginął w tej pieprzonej wojnie, chociaż nawet nie walczył, wszyscy zginiemy, on to wiedział i miał rację, wszyscy umrzemy!

\- Zayn…

\- Odwal się Louis.

\- Wiem, że cierpisz, ale…

\- Gówno wiesz, więc się przymknij i idź stąd, po prostu się wynoś.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, nie bez Ciebie - szatyn usiadł obok przyjaciela i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wiedział, że przez jakiś czas, nikt się tutaj nie zjawi, ludzie po prostu się bali i uciekli jak najdalej od tego miejsca, a okupanci byli przekonani, że wszyscy mieszkańcy tej dzielnicy zginęli podczas nalotu i niestety Louis wiedział, że mieli rację.

***  
_  
Godzina 10.00 wtorek, maj, 2025 rok_

\- Musimy się dowiedzieć ile mają broni, gdzie dokładnie stacjonują, czy mają pożywienie i jakieś schronienia, a co najważniejsze ilu ich jeszcze jest - wymieniał wysoki, starszy brunet w mundurze wojskowym, chodząc w tą i z powrotem po pokoju, a reszta obecnych mężczyzn przytaknęła głośno.

\- Jak mamy to zrobić? Zresztą, powybijamy ich wszystkich już niedługo i całe miasto będzie już tylko nasze. To naiwni idioci i dzieciaki, którym zachciało się bawić w wojnę, nie musimy się nimi przejmować.

\- Może i tak, ale udało im się kilka akcji, szczególnie jednemu z oddziałów, więc macie coś zrobić, nie obchodzi mnie jak dowiecie się tych wszystkich cennych informacji, ale chcę je mieć. To jest rozkaz - warknął i wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami, a dźwięk jego kroków niósł się echem po budynku.

***  
_  
Godzina 13.52 środa, maj, 2025 rok_

Niall siedział na ławce razem z Gemmą, gdy nareszcie znaleźli chwilkę tylko dla siebie z dala od zamieszania panującego dookoła. Dziewczyna oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i westchnęła głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę blondyna.

\- Jak on się czuje? - zapytała, patrząc na siedzącego w oddali Zayna, który przestał z nimi rozmawiać i ignorował wszystkich przyjaciół, zamykając się coraz bardziej w sobie.

\- Nie wiem, nie chce nic powiedzieć, ale siedzi tak od pogrzebu Liama i Lou nie ma pojęcia, co z nim zrobić.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym?

\- O czym? - zerknął na nią, nie wiedząc o czym mówi w tym momencie.

\- O tym, że kochał Liama, a nie Perrie, że chciał mu to powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, że byli nie tylko najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, chyba nikt nie wiedział, może Lou się domyślał, bo zawsze spędzał więcej czasu z Zaynem, ale poza nim cała reszta nie wiedziała - wyjaśnił, myśląc że faktycznie nawet przez chwile, nie domyślił się, że tę dwójkę może coś łączyć, coś więcej niż męska przyjaźń. Okazało się, że nie znał swoich przyjaciół dostatecznie dobrze. Śmierć Liama odbiła się na całej kompanii, wszyscy chodzili przygnębieni i nikt nie potrafił poprawić panującego nastroju.

\- To straszne, nie wyobrażam sobie, jak on musi cierpieć - poczuła usta Niall na swoim czole i jego silne ramiona, mocno ją obejmujące - nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że tobie mogłoby się coś stać. Mam już tego wszystkiego dosyć Ni, to nie tak miało wyglądać, przegramy.

\- Hej o czym ty mówisz? - chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i spojrzał w oczy w których czaił się ból i strach - co się dzieje Gemms?

\- Taka jest prawda Niall, popatrz na ludzi, wszyscy są wykończeni, nie mają już siły, jedzenie jest nie do przełknięcia, nie macie broni i…

\- Przestań, proszę cię - oparł swoje czoło o jej i przymknął powieki - Gemms…

\- Przegramy Niall, jesteśmy jak tonąca łódź i to tylko kwesta czasu, gdy wszyscy to sobie uświadomią. Ludzie umierają na darmo, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

\- Ludzie umierają by móc naprawdę żyć rozumiesz Gemma. To co mamy teraz, to tylko chora egzystencja, walka o każdy dzień. Walczymy by wygrać wszystko, nie tylko wolność, a my nie umrzemy rozumiesz? Nie wybieram się jeszcze na tamten świat - pocałował ją delikatnie i pogłaskał po policzku, ale po chwili przerwało im ciche chrząknięcie i gdy podnieśli wzrok, zobaczyli stojącego obok Harry’ego.

\- Louis chcę z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział do Nialla i czym prędzej odszedł, nie chcąc im przeszkadzać. Popatrzyli na jego oddalającą się postać do momentu, gdy zniknął im z oczu.

\- Muszę iść - chłopak podniósł się niechętnie - cokolwiek by się działo, kocham cię - zapewnił ją i pocałował po raz ostatni, po czym obrócił się i ruszył w tym samym kierunku co przed chwilą brat Gemmy.

***  
_  
Godzina 23.52 sobota, maj, 2025 rok_

Leżał obok Gemmy i wpatrywał się w śpiące oblicze swojej narzeczonej. Powiedział jej, że nie umrą, obiecał jej to, ale kim był by to wiedzieć. Zrobiłby wszystko by ją ochronić, by ukryć ją w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie nikt by jej nie znalazł, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, nie mógł jej poprosić o to by teraz zostawiła tych wszystkich rannych i się ukryła. Nie zrobiłaby tego nawet dla niego. Wiedział o tym i między innymi, za to ją kochał. Przejechał dłonią po jej bladym policzku i poczuł pod palcami jej chłodną skórę. Przysunął się bliżej by dać jej choć trochę swojego ciepła. Za kilka godzin mieli iść na ważną akcję i czuł jakiś dziwny niepokój, ale nie chciał jej obudzić. Obrócił się powoli i spojrzał w ciemnie niebo, usłane gwiazdami.

Boże pomóż nam, jeżeli gdzieś tam jesteś, to nas uratuj błagam Cię. Nie pozwól by więcej ludzi zginęło. Przecież musisz widzieć, co się tutaj dzieje, nie możesz wspierać tych potworów, którzy mordują niewinne dzieci, nie możesz być obojętny na naszą śmierć. Nie możesz siedzieć w milczeniu, gdy krzyk niewinny ludzi niesie się echem do nieba. Amen

***  
_  
Godzina 17.42 niedziela, maj, 2025 rok_

\- Nie ruszajcie się ze swoich miejsc! – krzyk Louisa rozległ się w budynku w którym zdążyli się ukryć przed ostrzałem żołnierzy.

\- Jest ich za dużo, nie jesteśmy w stanie długo się bronić - odkrzyknął Niall, gdy kolejne seria strzałów została skierowana w ich stronę - to już czwarty atak, mamy zbyt dużo rannych. Co robimy Lou?

\- Nie mamy już broni, nie utrzymamy się - Zayn spojrzał na Tomlinsona, który gorączkowo wpatrywał się w widok za oknem, gdzie żołnierze szykowali się do szturmu - Co robimy Lou? Decyduj się!

\- Dobra słuchajcie, musimy przedostać się na drugą stronę, za ten zburzony dom, widzicie te gruzy?

\- Jak do cholery mamy to zrobić, czy ty nie widzisz, że mają nas na muszce? Mamy się jeszcze wychylać? - wkurzony Zayn, dopadł do szatyna i szarpnął go mocno.

\- A masz lepszy pomysł?! Nie możemy tutaj zostać, bo wystrzelają nas wszystkich po kolei! Musimy zaryzykować, idziemy po kolei, a reszta osłania zrozumiano? – popatrzył na ludzi, którzy wpatrywali się w niego przerażeni, ale pokiwali głowami, zgadzając się - świetnie, Zayn idziesz pierwszy, będę cię osłaniał.

\- Nienawidzę cię Louis.

\- Idź Zayn - szatyn popchnął go lekko i gdy tylko Malik wychylił się rozległy się strzały, ale chłopakowi udało się przebiec - następni, dalej, musimy zrobić to jak najszybciej, James zobacz czy od tyłu, nie da się jakoś stąd wyjść, musi być jakieś dodatkowe wyjście - Jak na razie wszystkim udało się przedostać i Lou zaczynał się uspokajać szczególnie teraz, gdy Harry był już po drugiej stronie, bezpiecznie ukryty - dalej Josh, teraz ty - poklepał uśmiechniętego chłopaka po plecach, i po chwili zszokowany patrzył, jak ten zostaje trafiony i upada. Chciał ruszyć w jego stronę, ale ubiegła go Gemma, która nie zważając na strzały, dobiegła do krwawiącego chłopaka i starała się zatamować krwawienie. Była w samym centrum strzałów, wystawiła się im jak cel. Lou obrócił się by zobaczyć, gdzie jest Niall, gdy nagle ten minął go i biegiem ruszył w stronę blondynki.

\- Co ty odwalasz Niall?! - krzyknął za nim, ale ten nie odwrócił się tylko uparcie biegł do narzeczonej. Szatyn starał się strzelać w stronę żołnierzy by dać chwilę spokoju tej dwójce, ale przeraził się, gdy dostrzegł Harry’ego który wyrywał się Zaynowi, chcąc biec w stronę siostry - nie ruszaj się Harry, ani mi się waż! Zayn trzymaj go choćby siłą! - widział jak Niall osłania Gemme swoim ciałem i ciągnie ją w stronę, gdzie ukryta była cała reszta, zdziesiątkowanej kompanii, gdy nagle rozległy się dwa strzały i jak w zwolnionym tempie Niall osunął się powoli na blondynkę.

***

\- Jezu Gemma, on już nie żyje, musimy się odsunąć z linii ognia! - Niall krzyczał do dziewczyny i starał się ją oderwać od leżącego Josha, który już nie oddychał - no chodź - przesunęli się na prawo i Niall stanął tak by dziewczyna była osłonięta przez jego ciało - wszystko jest w porządku, chwilę tu przeczekamy i dostaniemy się do reszty dobrze? Nie bój się jestem tutaj - mówił spokojnym głosem, gdy przerwał mu głośny dźwięk strzału i ból rozlał się po całym jego ciele, uniemożliwiając mu utrzymanie się na nogach. Poczuł, że osuwa się na wystraszoną Gemme i nie jest w stanie się ruszyć.

\- O Boże Niall, nie, nie, nie - słyszał jej głos i wydawało mu się, że płacze, ale nie potrafił się odezwać by ją pocieszyć - nie możesz mnie zostawić, obiecałeś mi, obiecałeś, że nie umrzemy Niall - ból stawał się coraz mniejszy, aż przestał go czuć i wtedy dotarło do niego, że to nie oznacza, że będzie lepiej, zrozumiał że umiera.

Zawsze jego ostatnią myślą przed zaśnięciem i pierwszą po przebudzeniu, była Gemma, jej twarz, jej uśmiech, głos, blask w oczach i teraz w momencie, gdy nie miał już zupełnie nic i odchodził, tylko myśl o niej, pozwoliła mu się uśmiechnąć i przyjąć z pokorą nadchodzący koniec. To było nagłe i niespodziewane, ale jeżeli miałby wybrać za kogo chce umrzeć, jego odpowiedź zawsze była by taka sama. Gemma.

***

Louis nie mógł się ruszyć, patrzył jak Niall upada, słyszał krzyk rozpaczy Gemmy, jej głośny płacz, gdy wołała Nialla i błagała go by się obudził. Widział szarpiącego się Harry’ego, który prosił by dziewczyna się schowała, ale nie było takiej siły, która mogłaby teraz odciągnąć Gemme od Nialla. Był ostatni i musiał się teraz ruszyć i po drodze wziąć ze sobą Gemme, Horan nigdy by mu tego nie wybaczył, jeżeli by jej nie pomógł. Wiedział, że gdy teraz ruszy to skupi na sobie całą uwagę, ale o to właśnie mu chodziło. Wyszedł z ukrycia i chciał pobiec w stronę blondynki, ale ciszę przerwał jeden strzał, a on zatrzymał się na środku placu, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Wpatrywał się w scenę rozgrywaną przed swoimi oczami i nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się stało, otrzeźwił go dopiero krzyk Harry’ego, który wyrwał się z uścisku Zayna i ruszył w tą stroną, Louis dobiegł do niego i z całej siły popchnął na ziemię, upadając na niego i przyduszając go swoim ciałem. Słyszał jego krzyk i płacz, ale nie mógł go puścić, nie w tym momencie. Wiedział co to znaczyć stracić najbliższe osoby, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Harry’emu się narażać, nie teraz, nie gdy stracili dwie tak ważne osoby.

\- Puszczaj mnie Louis, ja muszę do niej iść, puść mnie, ona mnie potrzebuję, musimy jej pomóc! - krzyczał loczek, wyrywając się i starając zrzucić z siebie Lou, który był nieugięty.

\- Nie ma mowy Harry, nie pójdziesz tam, nie teraz, więc leż tutaj i się opanuj! - krzyczał na niego pierwszy raz w życiu, więc Styles zamarł i wpatrywał się w jego twarz zszokowany, ale też nareszcie otrząsnął się i teraz po prostu po jego policzek spływały słone łzy, a jego broda drżała od powstrzymywanego szlochu.

Leżeli w milczeniu nasłuchując oddalających się strzałów, które powoli ustały i dookoła zapanowała martwa cisza. Nikt nie miał odwagi się podnieść i stawić czoła rzeczywistości w której narzeczeni, którzy po wojnie mieli wziąć ślub, leżeli martwi na środku placu. Patrząc na nich mogliby się pomylić, wydawać by się mogło, że zasnęli, tak jak każdego wieczora, obok siebie, spleceni w ciasnym uścisku, szepcząc sobie do ucha wyznania wiecznej miłości… zawsze i na zawsze.  
_  
Nie możesz siedzieć w milczeniu, gdy krzyk niewinnych ludzi niesie się echem do nieba. Amen_

***  
_  
Godzina 7.02 środa maj, 2025 rok_

\- Panie dowódco, wszystko zaplanowaliśmy, wiemy jak dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o tych małolatach udających żołnierzy - powiedział z dumą jeden z niższych rangą żołnierz.

\- Tak? To może pochwal się swoim genialnym planem, nad którym tyle myślałeś i przez który straciliśmy cenny czas. Mów - warknął mężczyzna i pogardliwym wzrokiem, przyglądał się podwładnemu.

\- To proste, zastosujemy starą jak świat metodę, która nigdy nie zawodzi - wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

\- Masz zamiar długo jeszcze, wystawiać moją cierpliwość na próbę?

\- Przepraszam, już mówię - powiedział szybko - po prostu tortury.

\- Tortury? - dowódca zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się nad tym słowem.

\- Tak jest, tortury, porwiemy kogoś i wyciągniemy z niego najważniejsze informację.

\- Podoba mi się, to jest takie dawne i odległe, ale ma w sobie coś. Tylko znajdźcie kogoś odpowiedniego, nie przyprowadzajcie mi tutaj, jakiegoś nic nieznaczącego dzieciaka, który nie będzie o niczym wiedział, bo wtedy to wy dowiecie się, co to są tortury - zagroził pozbawionym emocji głosem.

\- Spokojnie, już wiemy kogo trzeba wypytać i kto będzie o wszystkim wiedział.

\- Kto to taki? Jakiś generał? Dowódca? - pytał zaciekawiony i zaintrygowany nadchodzącymi wydarzeniami.

\- To dzieciak, który wie naprawdę dużo i niech mi pan uwierzy, gdy go troszkę przyciśniemy to wyśpiewa nam wszystko bez zająknięcia.

***  
_  
Godzina 12.00 czwartek, maj, 2025 rok_

Każdy dzień, przynosił kolejne złe informacje. Ich batalion już nie istniał, w zasadzie kompania ledwo się trzymała, byli tak zdziesiątkowani. Nie mieli już broni, więc w zasadzie Louis ciągle musiał wysyłać kogoś na poszukiwanie jakiejkolwiek broni. Na ulicach rozpoczęło się rozstrzeliwanie ludności cywilnej, a oni nie mogli nic z tym zrobić. Nastroje stawały się coraz gorsze, chyba już nikt nie wierzył w to, że mogą wygrać cokolwiek, a bez Nialla, który tryskał optymizmem, nie było osoby, która podniosła by wszystkich na duchu. Śmierć Gemmy i Nialla zniszczyła Harry’ego, chłopak od niedzieli wolał przesiadywać sam i rzadko kiedy się odzywał. Dopuszczał do siebie tylko Louisa, chociaż ten nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, tak się dzieje. Czasami szatyn leżał obok loczka i słuchał jego płaczu, nie potrafił nic zrobić oprócz objęcia go i leżenia razem z nim tak długo, aż ten się nie uspokoi. Tyle, że do Louisa docierały informacje, które cały czas krążyły po jego głowie i napawały go nieustannym niepokojem. Był dowódcą, musiał coś zrobić, ale gdy patrzył na swoich ludzi nie wiedział, jak ma ich przekonać, że jakiekolwiek działanie ma jeszcze sens. Dodatkowo tego ranka dotarła do niego kolejna straszna wiadomość, siedziba łączności radiowej została doszczętnie zniszczona i pozostały po niej tylko zgliszcza. Nie przeżył zupełnie nikt, stracili kolejną osobę z ich grupy przyjaciół i Louis zaczynał się bać, co może się wydarzyć już niedługo, gdy do miasta dotrą kolejne siły zbrojne.

\- Louis, musimy porozmawiać - brunet podszedł do przyjaciela i stanął przed nim zdenerwowany.

\- Już idę - szatyn odsunął się od loczka i poszedł za Zaynem, który nawet się do niego nie odezwał - co się dzieje? - zapytał, gdy nareszcie zatrzymali się na uboczu, ale ten nadal uparcie milczał - cholera, odezwij się Malik - Lou szarpnął z całej siły chłopaka i popchnął go na stojącą nieopodal ławkę - mów o co Ci chodzi.

\- Odwal się Louis, mam tego wszystkiego dość rozumiesz?! Wszystkiego! Tej pierdolonej wojny, ich wszystkich, ciebie, tego miasta, nienawidzę tego, nienawidzę! - krzyczał brunet i ich kłótni zaczęli przysłuchiwać się wszyscy obecni.

\- Uspokój się Zayn - powiedział ciszej Louis, ale wiedział, że nie ma szans, by przyjaciel zaczął zachowywać się rozsądnie.

\- Nie mówi mi o spokoju, to ty nas w to wszystko wciągnąłeś, to Twoja cholerna wina i mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę! Wszyscy zginiemy, jeden po drugim, jeżeli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś to nasz batalion zmienił się w kompanię, bo jest nas tak mało! - mówił podniesionym głosem wymachując przy tym rękoma, a Lou cofał się z każdym jego słowem -To przez Ciebie nie żyje Liam, Perrie, Niall i Gemma, wmówiłeś nam, że ta walka ma sens, a od początku byliśmy skazani na porażkę i to ty skazałeś nas na śmierć Tomlinson! - Zayn zamilkł nagle, gdy dostrzegł broń w dłoni Louisa wymierzoną prosto w jego stronę - no i co mnie też zabijesz? Ile ofiar udźwignie twoje sumienie, a może ty już nie masz sumienia co? Zapomniałem, że twoja mama i siostry też zginęły przez ciebie.

\- Powiedz jeszcze słowo - wyszeptał, śmiertelnie poważny szatyn z palcem na spuście.

\- Jesteś mordercą Louis, takim samym jak oni, niczym się nie różnisz od…

\- Zamknij się Zayn.

\- No strzelaj, śmiało - zachęcał go brunet i ze złością, wpatrywał się w błękitne tęczówki przyjaciela.

\- Co wy robicie? - głos Harry’ego otrzeźwił wszystkich przysłuchujących się kłótni dwóch mężczyzn, ale nikt nie miał odwagi by do nich podejść i odebrać Louisowi broń - Lou odłóż pistolet - powiedział cicho i gdy nie zauważył żadnej reakcji na swoje słowa, podszedł powoli do chłopaka - Louis, proszę cię nie chcesz zrobić mu krzywdy, to twój przyjaciel - mówił powoli i z ulgą patrzył, jak szatyn opuszcza dłoń.

\- Powiedz coś takiego jeszcze raz, a cię stąd wywalę i nie będziesz już musiał martwić się, że przeze mnie umrzesz - powiedział Louis i odszedł szybko, nie zwracając uwagi nawet na loczka, który wpatrywał się w Zayna, czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia.

\- Wszyscy przez niego zginiemy - wyszeptał tylko Malik i odszedł w przeciwną stronę, wyżywając się po drodze na kilku osobach, które nie odważyły się mu przeciwstawić.  
Harry spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, gdy w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, to sami się pozabijają, a wrogie wojska nie będą tu miały nic do roboty.

***  
_  
Godzina 6.00 poniedziałek, maj, 2025 rok_

Przemierzał szybkim krokiem opustoszałe ulice, rozglądając się z niepokojem dookoła, ale towarzyszyły mu tylko cisza. Nigdzie nie było widać żywej duszy, miasto zaczynało wyglądać na opustoszałe i naprawdę cieszyłby się z tego, że coraz więcej osób zdołało się gdzieś ukryć, ale niestety był świadomy tego, że ludzi jest coraz mniej, ponieważ żołnierze zaczęli urządzać sobie, miejskie egzekucje ludności cywilnej. Westchnął, przytłoczony widokiem na który natknął się gdy wracał z jednego ze szpitali, do którego został wysłały, by przynieść choć trochę bandaży i spirytusu do odkażania ran. Na własne oczy zobaczył wtedy żołnierzy mordujących małe dzieci i kobiety, nie wiedział skąd znalazł w sobie siłę by zostać w miejscu i nie ruszył im z pomocą. Prawda jest taka, że w pojedynkę nic by nie zrobił, ale gdy złapał kontakt wzrokowy z jedną z dziewczynek, która stała obok swojej mamy przy ścianie i czekała na strzał, nie potrafił powstrzymać łez płynących po twarzy i cichego szlochu. Chciał by to wszystko się skończyło, chciał tylko tego, co należy się każdemu człowiekowi - wolności.

Zamyślił się tak mocno, że nie usłyszał cichych kroków za swoimi plecami i gdy ktoś szarpnął go mocno, nie zdążył nawet wyciągnąć broni, a po chwili poczuł mocny cios w tył głowy i dookoła zapanowała ciemności.

***  
_  
Godzina 7.32 poniedziałek, maj, 2025 rok_

Ktoś oblał go lodowatą wodą, przerażony ocknął się i chciał podnieść do pozycji siedzącej, ale ta sama osoba, szarpnęła go mocno i podniosła, tak że stał na drżących nogach. Otworzył oczy, rozglądając się szybko dookoła, ale nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Nagle ujrzał przed sobą mężczyznę siedzącego za biurkiem, ubranego w wojskowy mundur. Dotarło do niego, gdzie jest i kogo ma przed swoimi oczami, zadrżał na samą myśl o tym, co go tutaj czeka.

\- Widzę, że śpiąca królewna w końcu raczyła się obudzić i zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością - stwierdził mężczyzna, a drugi typ stojący obok niego parsknął śmiechem - och gdzie moje maniery, może usiądziesz - wskazał dłonią na krzesło, ustawione naprzeciwko.

\- Dziękuję, postoję - odparł cicho i nadal stał w miejscu wpatrując się w twarz siedzącego mężczyzny.

\- O jaki grzeczny, a myślałem, że wy tam, jesteście jak zwierzęta, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek człowieczeństwa, co za niespodzianka, że posiadacie jednak coś więcej, niż tylko dziki instynkt.

\- To wy mordujecie dzieci, kto tutaj zachowuje się jak dzikus? - zapytał poważnym głosem Harry i po chwili poczuł mocy cios w twarz, a z jego wargi zaczęła spływać krew.  
\- Uspokój się - warknął brunet siedzący za biurkiem w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, który zadał mu cios - jak ty traktujesz naszego gościa - zganił go z drwiną w głosie - dobrze, to może powiesz nam teraz grzecznie, jak się nazywa twój batalion?

\- Nie wiem o czym pan mówi.

\- Och rozumiem, tak można się było tego spodziewać, ale naprawdę powiem od razu, doskonale wiemy kim jesteś i z kim się zadajesz, więc oszczędź nam czasu i odpowiedz na pytania - mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego uporczywie, ale chłopak milczał i wbił swój wzrok w podłogę - odpowiedz na pytanie.

\- Nie wiem o czym pan mówi - powiedział ponownie i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Pierdolony gówniarzu, doskonale wiemy, że nie jesteś zwykłym cywilem, więc zacznij współpracować, albo pogadamy inaczej i wtedy nie będzie już tak miło - krzyknął mężczyzna i wstał przewracając krzesło, po czym szybkim krokiem podszedł do chłopaka i stanął centralnie przed nim - a więc słucham, jak się nazywa Twój batalion? Gdzie stacjonujecie? Ile macie broni? Ilu was jest? – zasypywał go pytaniami, a on stał i milczał.

Wiedział, co z nim zrobią, ale nie mógł powiedzieć im ani słowa, nie mógł zdradzić swoich przyjaciół, nie wybaczył by tego sobie, a oni i tak by go zabili. Musiał milczeć, w momencie, gdy brunet zarzucał go pytaniami, on podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, obiecując sobie w myślach, że nie udzieli mu odpowiedzi na żadne pytane, chociażby miał tutaj zginąć, a milczenie miało być jego ostatnią rzeczą jaką zrobi przed śmiercią.

\- Czyli nie będziesz współpracować tak? Świetnie, sam się o to prosisz - skinął ręką na drugiego mężczyznę, który z uśmiechem na ustach, zrzucił płaszcz pozostając w samej koszuli i powolnym krokiem zbliżał się do niego - jeszcze wszystko wykrzyczysz i będziesz mnie błagał żebym Cię o coś zapytał, a teraz miłej zabawy - ruszył w stronę wyjścia i otworzył drzwi, ale zatrzymał się jeszcze na moment, zwracając się do drugiego mężczyzny - nie pobrudź tu za bardzo, nie chcę mieć plam krwi na podłodze, później nie mogę nawet spokojnie jeść i się zrelaksować.

\- Tak jest.

Stał przygarbiony, gdy poczuł pierwszy cios w twarz, dokładnie tam gdzie został wcześniej uderzony, poczuł jak jego nos zostaje złamany, a twarz zalewa się krwią, ale to był dopiero początek. Nie minęła chwila, a został popchnięty na ścianę z którą się zderzył, a przed oczami zrobiło mu się ciemno i zachwiał się na nogach. Mężczyzna szarpnął jego włosy i uderzył prosto w brzuch, przez co młodszy chłopak upadł i zgiął się w pół, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

\- No i co? Teraz zaczniesz mówić? - zapytał stojąc nad nim i przyglądając mu się z drwiącym uśmiechem - odpowiedz na pytanie! - krzyknął i nadepnął na jego dłoń miażdżąc mu palce, a cichy szloch wydarł się z gardła leżącego - Nie? Nie będziesz mówił? Trudno, w takim razie pobawimy się dalej - zaśmiał się i odszedł na chwilę na bok, zapalając papierosa obserwując chłopaka, który cicho skomlał z bólu - a wiesz co, chyba jednak nie mam ochoty palić, ale nie widzę tutaj popielniczki, no cóż - westchnął udając zmęczenie i ponownie zbliżył się do niego - jakoś sobie poradzimy prawda? - zapytał i przyłożył żarzącą się końcówkę prosto do skóry chłopaka, na co ten krzyknął z bólu i zaczął się odsuwać, ale został gwałtownie złapany i nie miał szans by uciec od palącego bólu - zapowiada się naprawdę długi i przyjemny dzień, poczekaj chwilkę, nigdzie nie odchodź, pójdę tylko zrobić sobie herbatę - chciał już wyjść, ale cofnął się i kopnął go z całej siły w żebra, metalowym czubkiem od buta, i uśmiechnął się radośnie słysząc, dźwięk pękających kości - zaraz wracam - zapewnił i wyszedł pozostawiając go samego pół przytomnego.

***  
_  
Godzina 13.52 poniedziałek, maj, 2025 rok_

\- Gdzie on jest? - chodził w tą i z powrotem, nie mogąc usiedzieć z nerwów. Co chwilkę wpatrywał się w tarczę zegarka i przesuwające się wskazówki, ukazujące upływ czasu, a on nadal nie wracał - Gdzie jesteś? - szeptał sam do siebie, a reszta osób wpatrywała się w niego wystraszona.

\- Uspokój się, nic mu nie jest - powiedział Zayn, zatrzymując go gwałtownie i przytrzymując w miejscu.

\- Odwal się Zayn i powiedz jeszcze jedno słowo, a Cię zabiję, przysięgam - zagroził Louis i odepchnął bruneta na bok.

\- Nic mu nie jest Lou.

\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć, wyszedł o czwartej nad ranem, a zobacz która jest godzina, już dawno powinien być z powrotem! - krzyczał szatyn i usiadł na trawie, wplatając palce w swoje włosy - coś mu się stało, nie powinienem, był pozwolić mu iść samemu, miałem się o niego troszczyć, a on poszedł sam, zupełnie sam - mówił przejętym głosem, a ludzie z jego kompanii wpatrywali się w niego, nie wiedząc co zrobić, ponieważ pierwszy raz widzieli załamanego Louisa.

\- Nic mu nie jest, może po prostu musiał iść okrężną drogą, bo spotkał jakąś przeszkodę i tyle - Malik mimo wszystko starał się go uspokoić, ale nic nie mogło teraz poprawić Lou nastroju, w głowie miał wszystkie najczarniejsze scenariusze i aż bał się pomyśleć, że któryś z nich mógł się spełnić.

\- Muszę iść go znaleźć - stwierdził nagle i podniósł się z miejsca.

\- Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz słyszysz! Popatrz na tych ludzi, oni cię potrzebują. Louis ty tutaj dowodzisz, nikt inny tylko ty, więc otrząśnij się i zacznij działać.

\- Harry też mnie potrzebuję, ja muszę mu pomóc, co jeżeli on jest gdzieś teraz sam?

\- Ja pójdę i popytam ludzi, czy gdzieś go nie widzieli, dobrze? - Zayn spojrzał uważnie na Louisa i gdy ten niechętnie się zgodził, odetchnął z ulgą - a ty zostać tutaj i pilnuj ludzi.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, zostanę, ale sprowadź Harry’ego, Zayn błagam Cię sprowadź go z powrotem, on nie może umrzeć rozumiesz? Nie może, Harry nie może umrzeć - mówił błagalnie, a brunet patrzył na niego przerażony, ponieważ to był Louis, a on nigdy nie błagał o cokolwiek.

\- Dobrze, już idę i go sprowadzę, obiecuję Lou - poklepał przyjaciela po plecach i ruszył przed siebie wolnym krokiem, a Louis usiadł ponownie i wpatrywał się w oddalające plecy przyjaciela, mając nadzieję że następnym razem, gdy go zobaczy, obok niego będzie maszerował chłopak w lokach.

***  
_  
Godzina 9.22 wtorek, maj, 2025 rok_

Czuł rozrywający ból, a jego dłonie zdrętwiały i nie był w stanie nimi poruszyć. Powoli odzyskiwał przytomność, dochodząc do siebie, ale nie zdążył otworzyć oczu, ponieważ został oblany lodowatą wodą i gwałtowne dreszcze wstrząsnęły jego szczupłym ciałem. Otworzył opuchnięte od ciosów powieki i zauważył tego samego mężczyznę, który przesłuchiwał go dzień wcześniej, a teraz stał z założonymi na piersi rękoma i przyglądał mu się z drwiącym uśmiechem. Harry jęknął z bólu, gdy chcąc się poruszyć, jego nadgarstki otarły się o sznur, którym był związany. Jego nogi drżały, ale nie mógł nawet usiąść, ponieważ jego ręce były uniesione do góry i mocno przywiązane.

\- Dzień dobry, mam nadzieję, że dobrze się spało? - donośny, męski głos rozległ się w pomieszczeniu i Harry z trudem spojrzał na swojego oprawcę, nie odzywając się ani słowem - widzę, że dziś też nie jesteś rozmowny, spróbujemy sobie jakoś z tym poradzić - powiedział i po raz kolejny chlusnął w niego wodą, prosto w twarz, a loczek zakrztusił się i zaczął głośno kaszleć, chcąc zaczerpnąć haust powietrza. Słyszał kroki mężczyzny, gdy ten obchodził go dookoła i niespodziewanie poczuł mocno uderzenie prosto w plecy, a nogi ugięły się pod nim i zawisnął na wyciągniętych rękach. Czuł jak po jego nadgarstkach spływa krew, ale nie miał tyle sił by się podnieść - wiesz, mam już dość brudzenia sobie rąk, a ty nawet nie chcesz mi pomóc - kontynuował, szturchając jego omdlałe ciało - ale mam tutaj coś, co mi pomoże - podniósł z podłogi duży kij, jaki Harry znał ze szkolnych zawodów sportowych - pomyśl, jak długo będziemy mogli się tak bawić - zakończył radośnie i zamachnął się z całej siły, celując prosto w nogi chłopaka. Głośny, pełen bólu krzyk rozniósł się po pokoju, ale po pierwszym uderzeniu, nastąpiło kolejne i kolejne.

Styles nie czuł już bólu w swoich nogach, miał wrażenie, że unosi się nad ziemią, a jego nóg po prostu nie ma, zostały odłączone od ciała. Krztusił się własną krwią wypluwając ją na podłogę, brudząc siebie i wszystko dookoła.

\- Powiedz mi, skąd macie broń i kto wami dowodzi? – rozległ się szept, prosto przy jego uchu. Zacisnął usta i skierował wzrok w przeciwną stronę - nie powiesz tak? Nie myślałem, że będziesz tak waleczny… albo głupi - zaśmiał się głośno mężczyzna i rozwiązał sznur, którym był przywiązany. Jego ciało upadło z głośnym hukiem, a Harry leżał bez ruchu i tylko cichy jęk wychodzący z jego ust, był znakiem, że jeszcze żyje.

***  
_  
Godzina 13.32 wtorek, maj, 2025 rok_

\- Posprzątajcie tam trochę - zarządził brunet, gdy wyszedł z pokoju prosto na korytarz, gdzie jego podwładni stali i przysłuchiwali się dźwiękom wydobywającym się zza drzwi - i nie stójcie tak, to nie jest przedstawienie.

\- Co teraz pan z nim zrobi? - zapytał jeden z odważniejszych i spuścił szybko wzrok, rozumiejąc, że posunął się o krok za daleko.

\- Nie zadziałała zimna woda, to spróbujemy z gorącą, czuję że już niedługo jego opór zostanie złamany, to tylko głupi dzieciak, tak jak cała reszta, tej pożal się Boże armii.

\- Na razie dobrze się trzyma - zauważył ten sam chłopak.

\- Mów tak dalej, a zajmiesz jego miejsce - zagroził tamten i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę łazienki, by wymyć dłonie ociekające krwią.

***  
_  
Godzina 13.42 wtorek, maj, 2025 rok_

Louis chodził w tą i z powrotem, wykręcając sobie palce u dłoni. Harry’ego nadal nie było, Zayn wrócił bez niego i powiedział, że chłopak przepadł, jak kamień w wodę. Nikt go nie widział, a w szpitalu powiedzieli, że chłopak dotarł o nich zgodnie z planem, odebrał paczkę i zaraz ruszył z powrotem do obozu. Harry’ego nie było, a Louis czuł, że wydarzyło się najgorsze i stracił ostatnią osobę, która była dla niego ważna.

Harry był niewinny, nigdy nie powinien brać udziału w tej wojnie, przecież on bał się nawet pająków, a Louis zmusił go do walki. Zayn miał rację, to on i tylko on był winny śmierci tych wszystkich ludzi. Wmówił im, że wygrają, a teraz została ich garstka, wszyscy ranni, wystraszeni i głodni, pozbawieni jakiejkolwiek nadziei. Miasto upadnie i wszyscy zginą, a wojna i tak jest już w zasadzie przegrana, to tylko kwestia czasu.

Pamiętał, jak Harry nie potrafił poradzić sobie z tym, że zabił jednego z żołnierzy, który do nich celował. Po wszystkim, gdy siedzieli już tutaj, loczek szlochał w jego ramionach, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z tym ciężarem. A później mył szaleńczo dłonie, chcąc zmyć z siebie to straszne uczucie, jakim jest odebranie komuś życia i powtarzał przez cały czas zabiłem człowieka, zabiłem człowieka, zabiłem człowieka.

Cokolwiek stało się z Harrym, to była tylko jego wina i jeżeli było coś gorszego od śmierci, to właśnie to - świadomość, że zabił miłość swojego życia.

***  
_  
Godzina 19.52 wtorek, maj, 2025 rok_

Nie miał siły by krzyczeć, jego głos zamarł już dawno i teraz z jego gardła, nie wychodził już żaden dźwięk. Chciał tylko stracić przytomność by nic nie czuć, by choć na chwilę odpocząć i nie słyszeć wyzwisk rzucanych w swoją stronę. Nie miał już sił, gdyby mu pozwolili wybrać, to zdecydowanie chciałby umrzeć i zakończyć te męczarnie. Słyszał śmiech, teraz już dwójki mężczyzn i co chwilkę, gdy mdlał któryś z nich szturchał go butem w połamane żebra, tak że zwijał się z bólu. Miał już dość tych pytań, wiedział że nie zdradzi przyjaciół, nie zdradzi Louisa.

Były momenty, gdy chciał im wszystko wykrzyczeć, ale zaraz później wydawało mu się, że słyszy spokojny głos Louisa i zamiast mocnych szarpnięć, czuł delikatnie, pełne miłości ruchy dłoni szatyna, wplecionej w jego włosy. Słyszał jego radosny śmiech i widział błysk w oczach, gdy leżeli razem nad jeziorem i patrzyli w błękitne, spokojne niebo, myśląc o wspólnej przyszłości. Wiedział, że to wszystko niedługo się skończy, ale taka śmierć nie była zła, śmierć w imię kraju, śmierć za przyjaciół, śmierć za wieczne życie, czyli wolność. Mógł za to oddać wszystko co miał, oprócz jednego - miłości Louisa.

***  
_  
Godzina 21.00 wtorek, maj, 2025 rok_

Niczego już nie widział, wystarczyło kilka uderzeń głową o ścianę, mimo tego czuł, że jego oczy są pełne krwi i nawet nie starał się ich otwierać. Instynktownie czuł, że się do niego zbliżają i faktycznie, po chwili czuł wrzątek, którym polewali jego obolałe ciało. Nie krzyczał, leżał i milczał, pokornie znosząc ból, a przed oczami miał uśmiechniętą twarz Louisa, teraz mógł umrzeć.

***  
_  
Godzina 21.00 wtorek, maj, 2025 rok_

Louis siedział i wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w siedzących nieopodal ludzi. Koniec ich wszystkich zbliżał się nieubłaganie i tylko żal mu było, że nie zdążył przeprosić Harry’ego i po raz ostatni spojrzeć w te zielone tęczówki w których krył się cały sens życia Louisa. Spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, po czym wstał i poszedł do resztki swojej kompanii, teraz musiał być z nimi i dla nich. Skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał dźwięk strzałów, wszyscy wiedzieli, co to znaczy.

***  
_  
Godzina 21.00 wtorek, maj, 2025 rok_

Na jednej z ulic, pod ścianą starej kamienicy, ustawieni w szeregu stali mieszkańcy miasta i w milczeniu wpatrywali się w żołnierzy, stojących z bronią wymierzoną prosto w ich stronę. Ciszę przerwał głośny płacz małego dziecka, trzymanego w ramionach przez matkę, kobieta bujała malca, chcąc go uspokoić, ale zamarła, gdy dostrzegła uniesioną dłoń jednego z oficerów, spojrzała w oczy swojego dziecka i pogłaskała je uspokajająco po głowie.

\- Ciii kochanie – szepnęła - wszystko będzie dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze.

***  
_  
Godzina 5.23 środa, maj, 2025 rok_

\- Co mamy z nim zrobić? - spojrzeli na zmasakrowane ciało chłopaka, które leżało na podłodze bez ruchu w kałuży krwi.

\- Na nic nam się nie przyda, niedługo umrze więc niech po prostu tu leży, a później tu uprzątnijcie - zarządził brunet i chciał wyjść, gdy zatrzymał go jeden z mężczyzn szepcząc mu coś na ucho, a uśmiech powoli pojawił się na jego twarzy - na coś się nam w końcu przydałeś - powiedział do niego radośnie - dobry pomysł, przekaż go reszcie i zróbcie to jak najszybciej, mam już dość patrzenia na tą kupę nieszczęścia. Dawno nie widziałem tak żałosnego widoku - stwierdził i wzdrygnął się z udawanym obrzydzeniem - wychodząc nadepnął na palce u dłoni chłopaka, ale nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji z jego strony.

***  
_  
Godzina 7.12 środa, maj, 2025 rok_

Dan trzymał akurat wartę, gdy usłyszał cichy jęk, dochodzący z ulicy obok ich obozu. Zdjął broń z ramienia i powoli poszedł do miejsca skąd wydobywał się dźwięk. Zobaczył jakąś osobę leżącą na chodniku, która oddychała ciężko i jęczała przy każdym ruchu. Podszedł do niej szybko, rozglądając się na boki i nagle dostrzegł czuprynę loków. Uklęknął przy chłopaku i rozpoznał Harry’ego, ale gdyby nie specyficzna fryzura nigdy w życiu nie stwierdziłby, że to loczek. Jego twarz była jednym wielkim krwawym siniakiem, podniósł się szybko i popędził do Louisa.

\- Louis, Louis! - krzyczał głośno, aż nie dostrzegł zdezorientowanego szatyna, który patrzył na niego zaskoczony.

\- Co się dzieje? Nie krzycz, chcesz tu kogoś ściągnąć? - Tomlinson podszedł do chłopaka, a ten patrzył na niego rozemocjonowany.

\- Harry…

\- Co z nim? - szatyn szarpnął nim mocno i wpatrywał się uparcie w jego twarz - co z Harrym?

\- On tam jest, chodźcie, musimy go przenieść, bo jest… - nie skończył mówić, bo Lou biegł już we wskazanym kierunku, nie zwracając uwagi na nawołujące go głosy. Zauważył ciało loczka, leżące na betonie i podbiegł do niego, opadając na kolana tuż obok jego głowy. Gdy spojrzał na jego twarz, łzy zakuły go w oczy i głos zamarł.

\- O mój Boże - wyszeptał, i uniósł dłoń, bojąc się dotknąć Harry’ego, by nie sprawić mu bólu - Hazz, co oni ci zrobili? - przeczesał palcami jego splątane loczki i przetarł szybko policzki ścierając spływające łzy. Usłyszał resztę osób, które teraz stały obok niego i z przerażeniem wpatrywały się w leżącą postać, nie rozpoznając w niej radosnego, pełnego życia chłopaka.

\- Musimy go przenieść, zróbmy to teraz póki jest nieprzytomny – zarządził Zayn, który jako pierwszy zapanował nad emocjami - odsuń się Lou - gdy szatyn się nie ruszył, chwycił go za ramiona i podniósł, a po chwili brunet wraz z kilkoma chłopakami, nieśli Harry’ego do obozu.

***  
_  
Godzina 14.32 czwartek, maj, 2025 rok_

Louis nie odstępował leżącego Harry’ego na krok, czuwając przy nim całą noc. Gdy nagle Styles ocknął się, dotarło do niego, że chłopak nie widzi, mimo że jego oczy są szeroko otwarte. Każdy oddech sprawia mu ból, nie mógł się ruszyć, podnieść, przełknąć jedzenia, nawet mówienie sprawiało mu ból i gdyby Louis mógł, wziąłby całe to cierpienie na siebie byleby ulżyć chłopakowi.

\- Hej Lou - wychrypiał Harry, czując przy sobie obecność szatyna.

\- Cześć skarbie - przetarł czoło chłopaka chłodną szmatką, by choć trochę uśmierzyć mu ból. Zrobiłby dla Harry’ego wszystko, ale znał się na obrażeniach i ranach, wiedział że nic mu nie pomoże i teraz może tylko być obok loczka - jak się czujesz?

\- Jak nowo narodzony, myślę że z chęcią bym pobiegał trochę - wyszeptał Styles, swoimi słowami wywołując uśmiech u Lou.

\- Bezczelny jak zwykle - prychnął szatyn z czułością w głosie.

\- Nawet nie widzę, czy się uśmiechasz.

\- Zawsze się przy tobie uśmiecham, przecież wiesz - dotknął delikatnie dłoni Harry’ego i splótł ich palce razem.

\- Mhm - mruknął powoli i z trudem - chyba, że akurat na mnie krzyczysz. Nie wykonujesz mojego rozkazu Harry, myślisz że kim ty jesteś - parodiował głos Louisa, ale musiał przerwać przez atak kaszlu i tylko Lou, wiedział, że chusteczka stała się nagle cała brudna od krwi.

\- Jesteś moją miłością - powiedział cicho Tomlinson, a na twarzy loczka mimo bólu, pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

\- A ty moją, ale muszę teraz wyglądać okropnie.

\- Jesteś piękny, tak jak zawsze mały - zapewnił go Louis i pochylił się muskając delikatnie jego usta.

\- Kłamiesz, nie widzę cię, ale wiem że kłamiesz.

\- Nigdy bym cię nie okłamał, przepraszam Harry - wyszeptał Lou, a jego głos zadrżał

\- Za co?

\- To wszystko przeze mnie, gdyby nie ja, nic by ci się nie stało, byłbyś zdrowy i bezpieczny, nikt by cię nie skrzywdził. To moja wina.

\- Louis przestań, przecież nic mi nie jest tak? Ustaliliśmy już, że przejdzie mi raz dwa i będę jak nowo narodzony - mimo swojej sytuacji Harry starał się pocieszyć starszego chłopaka i ścisnął jego dłoń mocniej - wszystko będzie dobrze Lou, połóż się koło mnie i pomyśl, że pośród całej tej śmierci my nadal żyjemy.

Szatyn położył się powoli obok Harry’ego, układając się ostrożnie, by nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Leżał i przyglądał się loczkowi, który oddychał z coraz większym trudem i grymas bólu pojawiał się na jego mokrej od potu twarzy.

\- Pamiętasz, jak byliśmy w naszym parku? Ciekawe czy nasze drzewo jeszcze tam stoi, mam nadzieję, że tak. Zawsze chciałem ci się tam oświadczyć - mówił cicho Harry, a Louis powstrzymywał łzy cisnące mu się do oczu.

\- To ja chcę się oświadczyć, nawet nie planuj żadnej głupoty z pierścionkiem jasne? Chyba wiesz, kto jest mężczyzną w tym związku Hazz? - zerknął na loczka, który milczał przez długą chwilę, zbierając siły by się odezwać.

\- Tak, tak Louis Tomlinson jest mężczyzną w tym związku, ale i tak kupiłbym ci pierścionek. Masz ładne dłonie, a zresztą chcę żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jesteś mój.

\- Jestem twój na zawsze Harry. Nigdy nie byłem kogoś innego, zawsze tylko twój - zapewnił go starszy, a wzruszenie nie pozwalało powiedzieć mu więcej, bo leżał tutaj z Harrym, miłością swojego życia, chciał być z nim już na zawsze. Chciał mu się oświadczyć, wziąć z nim ślub, mieć dom i dzieci. Chciał kochać go każdego dnia coraz mocniej i mocnej, rozpieszczać go i spełniać wszystkie jego zachcianki. Chciał dla nich wolności, spokoju… życia. 

\- Louis - Harry chwycił mocnej jego dłoń, jak gdyby chcąc pokazać, że jeszcze tutaj jest, że nie odszedł, że żyje.

\- Tak Hazz? Jestem tutaj.

\- Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć, nie chciałeś tego, ale muszę to zrobić. Nigdy nie chciałeś usłyszeć tego z moim ust, ale to chyba dobry moment, by to powiedzieć.

\- Harry…

\- Nie Lou, nie przerywaj, po prostu mnie wysłuchaj. Wiem, że to koniec i nic o czym rozmawiamy się nie wydarzy, ale wiedz, że nie zamieniłbym naszych wspólnych dni, naszego wspólnego życia, na żadne inne, nawet jeżeli miałoby trwać przez długie lata i było by pełen spokoju. To ty jesteś wszystkim o czym zawsze marzyłem, jesteś moim bohaterem, moim najlepszym przyjacielem, moją miłością. I muszę to w końcu powiedzieć - zamilkł na moment i zacisnął powieki z bólu, który przeszedł przez jego ciało.

\- Harry nie mów tego, proszę cię - wyszeptał Louis, nie kryjąc już łez.

\- Kocham Cię Lou, kocham Cię najmocniej na świecie i chcę żebyś nigdy o tym nie zapomniał. Kocham Cię i będę Cię kochał już zawsze. Moje serce będzie Cię kochało nawet, gdy umrę.

\- Kocham Cię Harry - wyszlochał Louis i pocałował mocno chłopaka - kocham Cię Hazz.

Leżeli obok siebie w ciszy, w której rozchodził się tylko dźwięk ciężkiego oddechu Harry’ego, który dla Lou był najpiękniejszą melodią jaką słyszał w życiu, niestety każda melodia kiedyś się kończy…

***  
_  
Godzina 19.12 piątek, maj, 2025 rok_

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał po raz setny Zayn, a Lou posłał mu tylko smutny uśmiech.

\- Jestem zakochany - wyznał szczerze i wyminął zszokowanego chłopaka i ruszył na przedzie kompanii - dobra, posłuchajcie zostało nas naprawdę niewielu, ale zróbmy coś jeszcze dla tego miasta, nikogo nie zmuszam, jeżeli ktoś nie chce, może zostać tutaj lub iść gdziekolwiek zechce - poczekał dając im chwilę na zastanowienie i z dumą w sercu zauważył, że nikt nie ruszył się z miejsca - a teraz myślę, że wszyscy słyszymy dźwięki strzałów, idźmy tam i pomóżmy tym, którzy zostali i tym razem, to nie jest rozkaz - posłał im lekki uśmiech, który odwzajemnili i wolnym krokiem ruszyli w stronę skąd dobywały się głośny dźwięki walki.

Mijali zburzone domy, ciała zabitych leżące gdzieś na uboczach dróg, palące się budynki, broń pozostawioną przez uciekających. Gdzieniegdzie powiewały jeszcze flagi, które zostały zawieszone w dzień wybuchu walk.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, zauważyli kilka osób, które starały się odeprzeć atak wroga, niestety było ich zbyt mało, by dali sobie radę. Louis obrócił się w stronę swoich ludzi.

\- Gdybyśmy mieli się już nie spotkać - zaczął głośno - to był dla mnie zaszczyt, walczyć o nasz kraj z wami u boku. Dziękuję - zakończył i nie czekając na ich słowa wyciągnął broń i ruszył do przodu.

Słyszał krzyki i dźwięki strzałów, widział padające ciała zarówno wrogów jak i swoich przyjaciół. Wiedział, że przegrają, nie było takiej siły, która mogłaby im teraz pomóc, mimo to strzelał i szedł do przodu, chcąc zabić jak najwięcej żołnierzy zanim oni zastrzelą go. Teraz nic się już nie liczyło, nie miał Harry’ego, więc mógł umierać. Było ich coraz mniej, kątem oka dostrzegł upadającego Zayna, pobiegł w jego stronę i uklęknął przy przyjacielu, sprawdzając jego puls. Odrzucił broń na bok i siedział przy nim, patrząc, jak z kolejnej ważnej dla niego osoby uchodzi życie. Nie zorientował się, gdy został otoczony i ktoś postawił go na nogi, jednym szybkim ruchem, a później poszedł z nimi, nie wiedząc, co mają zamiar z nim zrobić.

***  
_  
Godzina 22.02 piątek, maj, 2025 rok_

Stał wraz z kilkoma mężczyznami, ustawionymi jeden obok drugiego i w milczeniu obserwował żołnierzy, którzy szykowali broń. Byli tutaj sami dowódcy, złapali ich i przyprowadzili by rozstrzelać i zrobić dla siebie dobry pokaz.

Nie obchodziło go, co się teraz stanie, nie żył już nikt, na kim mu zależało, stracił wszystkich. Jego bliscy, umierali jeden po drugim, aż nastał koniec i został zupełnie sam. Rodzimy się i umieramy w samotności. Stał i przyglądał się uważnie, co się dzieje, tak jak myślał będą strzelać do nich po kolei i zrobią wielkie widowisko dla ludzi, których na siłę tutaj sprowadzili. Usłyszał pierwszy strzał i zadrżał nieznacznie. Przymknął powieki i uciekł myślami daleko stąd.  
_  
\- Spójrz Lou, to miejsce jest śliczne - krzyknął Harry, podbiegł szybko do szatyna i chwytając go za dłoń pociągnął w stronę wielkiego, wiekowego drzewa rosnącego na uboczu parku - jest śliczne prawda? No powiedz coś, podoba ci się? - pytał rozpromieniony i jeżeli coś było w tym momencie śliczne, to tylko Harry._

_\- Tak, tak jest piękne - zgodził się z uśmiechem Tomlinson i przyciągnął do siebie loczka, składając na jego ustach delikatnego całusa - ty też jesteś wiesz? Najpiękniejszy na całym…_

_\- Ej zakochańce przestańcie się obściskiwać - głośny krzyk Perrie przerwał ich moment i odsunęli się od siebie powoli patrząc na nadchodzącą blondynkę za którą powoli maszerował Zayn._

_\- Co to za okazja? - zapytał Malik witając się uściskiem dłoni z Louisem._

_\- Hazz znalazł to ładne drzewko i chciał je wam pokazać - wyjaśnił szatyn, a Styles zarumienił się mocno._

_\- Jeżeli tylko będę mógł sobie pod nim spokojnie spać, to już je lubię - stwierdził brunet i usiadł wygodnie, opierając się o pień._

_\- Cały Zayn, tylko przyszedł i już śpi - zaśmiał się głośno Liam, który dotarł właśnie z Sophie - ty leniu nawet się ze mną nie przywitasz? - puścił dłoń dziewczyny i podszedł do przyjaciela, który leniwie podniósł powieki i pociągnął na siebie, zaskoczonego Liama, który upadł na niego piszcząc głośno._

_\- Hej Li - wymruczał brunet._

_\- Cześć Zayn - wyszczerzył się radośnie Payne i tylko Louis dostrzegł, jak brunet skradł krótkiego całusa z ust chłopaka. Pokręcił głową z politowaniem, ale nie odezwał się, dając im trochę prywatności._

_\- A co się tutaj dzieje dzieciarnio? W co bawicie się tym razem? - Z daleka doszedł ich krzyk Nialla, który oczywiście swoim przybyciem zrobił dużo hałasu. Obok niego szła Gemma, lekko objęta przez blondyna, a na jej palcu błyszczał maleńki pierścionek._

_\- Niall powiedz mi, czy ty kiedykolwiek będziesz siedział cicho? - zapytał Zayn, drażniąc celowo Horana._

_\- Myślę, że po śmierci zamilknę, ale wtedy zatęsknisz za moim słodkim głosikiem - odparł Niall, a cała reszta wybuchła głośnym śmiechem - a tak w ogóle ładne miejsce - zauważył z uśmiechem._

_\- Hazz je znalazł - wyjaśnił Louis i splótł swoją dłoń z Harry’ego._

_\- Stary nie mogłeś wcześniej?- jęknął Niall - to idealna miejsce na oświadczyny, a ja już mam to za sobą - powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic._

_\- Oświadczyłeś się?! - krzyknął Liam i po chwili wszyscy piszczeli z radości, już planując ślubną uroczystość. Louis wyciągnął Harry’ego z tego podekscytowanego kółka i przytulił go delikatnie do swojego ciała._

_\- Myślę, że to naprawdę piękne miejsce na oświadczyny, tak między nami - szepnął mu na ucho._

_\- Wiem, tak między nami._

Otworzył oczy, gdy strzał padał tuż obok niego, wpatrzył się w stojący tłum i na samym przedzie dostrzegł drobnego blondyna, łudząco podobnego do Nialla. Posłał mu lekki uśmiech i skinął głową w jego stronę. Żołnierz stanął przed nim i Lou pomyślał tylko, że piekło to nie jakieś tajemnicze miejsce, do jakiego trafiamy po śmierci, piekło ma związek z ludźmi, może to ludzie tworzą piekło. Ale jest też niebo i Louis wiedział, że mimo tego całego zła dookoła, on miał swoje niebo tutaj na ziemi, a obok niego było wiele aniołów.

Rozległ się ostatni strzał i wszyscy rozeszli się jak najdalej od tego miejsca.

***

Spacerując ulicami miasta, zatrzymaj się na moment, rozejrzyj dookoła, dotknij starych murów, opowiadających historię ludzi, którzy żyli, śmiali się, walczyli i kochali, tak jak ty.

Pomyśl o tym co masz, zastanów się nad swoją codziennością i wspomnij tych, którzy wiedzieli czym tak naprawdę jest życie…


End file.
